


Dangerous Obsession

by cottontop98



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontop98/pseuds/cottontop98
Summary: Lexa Woods has spent her entire life in the town of Polis. Her main focus throughout her almost 18 years of life has been her family farm. That is until she meets a certain blonde neighbor whose brother has a tendency to try and tip her family's cows. Things seem to be perfect for the two as they start out a budding romance. However, people close to Clarke aren't so thrilled about this new relationship she's found herself. There will be fluff and angst and I promise a happy ending for our young couple as they navigate their last year of high school together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary doesn't really do the entire plot justice to be honest with you. This is my first Clexa fic and pretty much first fic in general. I'm not sure it'll be any good but I figured I might as well put it out there. This idea has been in my head since before I discovered Clexa and I figured that they'd make the plot line even better than what I'd originally planned. I'm not sure how I'll be updating it because my life can get hectic and I sometimes get writers block. So here it goes. I hope you guys like it, and if you do let me know :)

Chapter 1:

Lexa Woods sat on the tailgate of her truck enjoying the warm sun on her face and drinking in her surroundings. She and her friends, Lincoln and Bellamy, were hanging out at the lake just outside their small town of Polis. Summer had just begun so all the teens were out enjoying the freedom of no classes, no homework and, for most, no responsibility.  
This was one of Lexa’s few free moments so she was determined to enjoy it.   
Growing up on her family farm she had been given quite a lot of responsibility. Her older sister, Anya, had moved away for college two years ago and so Lexa had spent her sophmore and junior years picking up some of the chores she had originally had. Since it was just her and her Dad to take care of the large farm, her mother, Indra, worked as a lawyer in the nearby city of Arkadia, it was tough, but Lexa loved it.  
Her attention turned from the glittering body of water in front of her when she heard Lincoln’s loud laugh and Bellamy’s pained cry.  
A blonde girl, Clarke was her name she thought, had apparently just slapped Bellamy across the face. Lincoln steered the defeated boy away from the girl and her two friends with an apologetic look on his face.  
“That was smooth,” she laughed as they sat down on either side of her. “So who turned   
you down this time?”  
Bellamy just sat grumbling to himself and rubbing his now red cheek.   
“That’s Clarke Griffin,” Lincoln answered for him. “And smooth boy over here ignored his sister’s warnings and attempted to hit on her.”  
Lexa’s green eyes wandered to where the three girls were standing in a group.   
She recognized the one as Bellamy’s twin sister, Octavia, and the other, a latina girl who she was pretty sure was a named Raven. If she remembered correctly she and Raven had been partners in chemistry their sophmore year and she had almost blown them up multiple times.  
Her eyes got stuck on Clarke though. She only vaguely knew about her since she lived down the road from her family’s farm. Her brother, Aden, liked to try and tip her father’s cows on the weekends.   
She had on a pair of cut off denim shorts and a bikini top. 'Lexa look away now' She thought to herself. Her skin was only lightly tan due to her fair skin and her blonde hair fell around her shoulders still partially wet from a dip in the lake earlier.   
Before she realized it she was on her feet and walking towards them.  
“What the hell is she doing?” She could hear Bellamy behind her.  
“I’m pretty sure she’s gonna try and fix your mistake,” Lincoln chuckled.  
The three girls looked up at Lexa, Octavia had a smirk on her face meanwhile Raven and Clarke glared daggers at her.  
“I don’t need to be checked for ticks if that’s what you’re gonna ask me,” Clarke’s gravelly voice snapped at her. Her blue eyes pinned Lexa into place a few feet away from the group. “I don’t care if you’re a girl either, I know you swing that way Lexa Woods.”  
Lexa’s heart beat rapidly in her chest and she steeled herself. Everyone knew Lexa was a lesbian, she’d been out since she was 14 and shockingly enough not many people talked about it. It was an open secret in the town. It helped that her mother was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her children. Indra was a cold and calculating mama bear who didn’t put up with nonsense like homophobia.   
“That’s not why I’m here,” her harsh tone betrayed the fear she felt on the inside. This girl’s blue eyes were both terrifying to her and beautiful. 'Damn it Lexa don’t let your gay get the better of you.' She attempted to steel herself but found it increasingly much harder the longer she stared into the blonde's eyes.  
Clarke just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at that. “Oh really,” she said.   
“Yeah,” Lexa’s toned softened. She was the unbreakable, calm and collected Lexa Woods, she wasn’t going to let some super hot girl stop her from completing her mission….whatever that was anyway. “I wanted to apologize. I think you all know Bellamy is pretty stupid. Maybe that slap helped knock some sense into him.”  
Octavia snorted a laugh at that. “I’ve been trying to do that since we were kids and it hasn’t worked yet.”  
Raven nodded her head solemnly. “The boy is a natural born idiot,” she said. “I mean he knows Clarkie here is taken.” She leaned towards the blonde with her lips puckered.  
Clarke rolled her eyes and shoved the girl away with a laugh. “You’re such a dork.”   
Lexa attempted to keep her surprise in check. Was Clarke Griffin into girls? It’s not like she actually knew anything about her but Lexa usually just assumed every girl was straight, it made her life way easier.   
She must have done a bad job of hiding it because she watched the girl’s smile fade a little and a challenging look begin to form in her eyes.  
“What? Did you assume all the pretty girls are straight Woods?” She grinned as the brunette’s eyes widened.  
She liked to think she recovered quickly, letting her lips form a grin of their own. “Well I do make a rule of not chasing straight girls,” she shot back at her. She mentally high fived herself for that one.   
On either side of Clarke her friends shared a look and slowly backed away.  
Clarke didn’t even notice, too caught up in the girl in front of her. “Nice rule,” she responded resting her hands on her hips. “So aside from that shit apology from earlier why are you really over here?”  
Lexa hadn’t been sure of her mission until then. She reached into the back pocket of her shorts and pulled out her phone. “Well I realized something while Bellamy was being a dumbass,” she drawled, “I have Octavia and Raven’s numbers...but not yours. I feel like I should fix that.”  
Clarke slowly closed the distance between them her smirk growing into a smile until they’re faces were inches apart. “I suppose we should,” she whispered.   
'Oh shit oh shit oh shit, Lexa don’t let your gay get the better of you….breathe Woods breath!' The brunette tried to follow her brain’s instructions as she looked into deep blue eyes. Before she realized it Clarke had snatched her phone away and had taken a step back.  
She grinned down at the device while Lexa attempted to reel in her run away heart. This girl wasn’t going to be good for her health she could already tell.  
“Here,” Clarke took the brunette’s hand trying not to stare at her long delicate fingers. She set the phone in her palm and winked at her. “Text me later.”  
Before Lexa could open her mouth to respond Clarke was already jogging towards her friends who had relocated to one of the docks.  
Lexa looked back and forth between her phone and the receding girl, still shocked by this turn of events.  
She dropped her phone when a hand clapped her on the back.   
“Damn Woods,” Lincoln said with a grin. “You looked like a ball of nerves and still got her number.”  
Lexa quickly recovered grabbing her phone and looking at the new contact.   
Clarke;)   
“What can I say,” she shrugged. She turned to glanced behind her, Bellamy was sulking on the tailgate of her truck. “Even when I’m shaken I’m still smoother than prince charming back there!”  
Bellamy shot her a glare but she didn’t pay much mind to it. He’d get over it and move on to some other girl, he wasn’t one to get hung up on one denial.   
Lexa turned her attention back towards the blonde who was now sitting on the dock talking animatedly with Raven. She was determined to be more in control of herself the next time they spoke.

Lexa could hear her phone ‘ping’ from where it rested on a stack of hay bales behind her. She grinned already knowing who it was as she continued to brush out the mane of her horse, Iguana.  
He was a brown and white paint horse with gorgeous blue eyes. Lexa had, had him since she was 6, which is also where the name Iguana came from. Her family made it a habit of naming animals after other animals. Which is why they had, had a golden retriever named Fish and a Cat named Moose when she was little.  
“I think she might like me Ig,” Lexa whispered to the horse. He let out a puff of air through his nose in response and continue to chew on the hay in front of him.   
Lexa ran her hand over his shining coat with a grin. “I’ll take that as a ‘you go Lexa’.” She tucked the brush in her back pocket and exited the horse stall, heading towards her phone.   
She grinned at the device when she read Clarke’s message. They had been talking casually for the past week or so now, usually about normal everyday stuff. Clarke had figured out, with a little help from Lexa, that it was her family’s farm that Aden would sneak off to late at night.

Clarke ;): He’s such a dork omg, i’m pretty sure my mom is going to kill him if he tries that again.

“And what are you so smiley about,” her father’s deep voice spoke up from the entrance to the barn.   
Lexa’s head shot up and she bit her lip anxiously. Gustus really loved to tease her so she wasn’t sure if she was ready to tell him about Clarke. She wanted to at least take her on a date before he got the chance to make fun of her.   
Her dad stood over her, a hulking man in flannel and denim, trying his best to look intimidating. The grin that broke out on his bearded face ruined that image.  
“Just something stupid Lincoln said,” she answered casually, shoving her phone into her back pocket. “He and Bellamy went to some party across town and I guess he met some girl there.”   
It was a complete lie considering how everyone knew Lincoln had a thing for Octavia. But her dad wasn’t one of those people so she figured he wouldn’t suspect anything.  
Gustus eyed her suspiciously for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking past her towards the far end of the barn. “We’ve got to bring the cows in tomorrow night,” he threw over his shoulder. 'It's predicted to rain on Wednesday."  
Lexa mock saluted him with a smile on her face. “Yes sir,” she said before grabbing the bale that her phone had been sitting on and hauling it over to one of the other horse stalls.   
She spent the rest of her morning grooming her family’s horses and cleaning up their pens before leading them out into the pasture closest to their two story farmhouse.  
The sun was well into the sky and the late June heat was pounding down on her, making her regret not wearing her hat like she usually would.   
She walked across the yard and towards the wrap around porch where her Mom sat on a lawn chair folding laundry.  
“Good morning Alexandria,” Indra said in a formal tone. Her mother wasn’t very good at expressing herself, at least it would appear that way to most. At this point Lexa was really good at picking up on her small cues that hinted about her mother’s mood.   
Indra looked up from the towel she had just folded as Lexa leaned against the porch railing in front of her. “Or should I say good afternoon?” There was a twinkle in her dark eyes that told Lexa she was in a good mood today. Of course she would be, considering she had the day off away from the law firm she and her longtime friend Marcus Kane been running since before she and Gustus had adopted Lexa.   
Lexa smiled back as she wiped some sweat from her brow. “Any idea when An will be coming home?” Lexa wouldn’t admit it out loud but she actually did miss her sarcastic and over protective sister.   
Anya had been accepted to Harvard Law School two years ago, which was no surprise considering she was just like Indra. The both could win an argument without breaking a sweat and they both enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came with a good case.   
Lexa never understood why, she was more like their Dad, she preferred the hard work and dedication that having the farm entailed. Of course when it came down to it she could win an argument just as easy but she preferred to just not argue in the first place.  
She also wasn’t a big fan of working with other’s since she was as stubborn as Indra with a habit of taking command of almost everything when needed.  
Her Mom shook her head and continued to fold one of her Dad’s large flannel shirts. “Not a clue,” she answered, “She went on that road trip with a few friends of hers and she doesn’t even know when she’ll be back. I’m just hoping it’ll be before the Fourth of July.”  
“She does enjoy blowing up fireworks with Dad,” Lexa commented. She was about to say more when her phone pinged in her back pocket again. She pulled it out quickly and opened the message, ignoring the look on her mother’s face. 

Clarke ;): Octavia, Raven and I are going to the lake tonight. I guess they’re throwing some kind of party for the graduating seniors or something. Wanna come?

Lexa was about to answer when her phone was snatched from her hand.  
“Mother!” Lexa yelled snatching for her phone. The older woman was too quick however as she took a few steps away and sat down on a chair on the far side of the porch. She grinned knowingly at the message before locking the phone and throwing it back at her.  
“Clarke,” she said, her tone not giving any hints to what she was thinking. “Is this the Clarke that lives down the road from us perhaps?”  
Lexa could feel her face burning with embarrassment as she nodded her head.   
“She’s really nice and funny,” she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. “And it turns out she likes girls too.”  
Indra nodded her head with approval. “It sounds like you’ve got things figured out,” she commented. She stood up and grabbed the basket of folded laundry before making her way to the front door. “And yes, you can go to the lake tonight if you’d like. Just be home before midnight.”  
Lexa couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face as she quickly reopened her message string with Clarke.

Lexa: Sounds like fun, can I pick you up at around 7?

The three little dots indicating Clarke was responding popped up as soon as the message had been delivered.

Clarke ;): You’re being quite the gentlewoman Woods. Trying to seduce me?

Lexa grinned and typed out a response quickly.

Lexa: There’s only one way to find out. I’ll see you at 7.

Clarke responded with a smiley face emoji so Lexa shoved her phone into her pocket and went into the house. Tonight would be a good night she was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Clarke's family briefly, Jake is great and Abby is...well Abby. Then they go to the lake party and have some fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to get this chapter done and figured I might as well post it for the New Year. Hopefully this is good enough to start 2018 off right. I edited it as best I could but there may be a few mistakes here or there so I apologize in advanced for those.

Chapter 2:

Lexa sat in her truck making sure the braids in her hair were in place before resting her ball cap on top. She got out and took a few deep breaths before making her way up the front walkway of Clarke’s house.  
It was a really beautiful two story farmhouse style home. Unlike Lexa’s however this one was on steroids. It was much larger in width and looked like it had twice the rooms that her parents’ had. The front porch was made with beautiful solid oak that shined in the evening sunlight.  
She made it up to the large french style doors and was about to knock when one of the doors swung open.  
A blonde haired boy that looked to be about 13 grinned at her and winked. Lexa knew immediately that this was Aden. “Well hello there cowgirl,” he said in an awful southern accent. “Clarkie will be down momentarily so you can come on in and wait for her.”  
Lexa opened her mouth to protest but was pulled in by her arm and dragged down a short hallway into a large living room with a wrap around couch.  
“Clarke’s girlfriend is here,” Aden singsonged. He walked around the couch and plopped down next to a guy with black hair and a grin on his face.  
“Clarke doesn’t have a girlfriend,” the guy said. He turned around on the couch to face Lexa his grin still there. “‘Sup Lexa, you may not know me. I’m Finn Collins, Clarke’s best friend and future husband.”  
Lexa clenched her jaw, doing her best not to make a biting retort. She had learned from Clarke that Finn was an old family friend. His Dad and Clarke’s Mom, Abby, had both worked together at Arkadia Hospital since Clarke was in pre-school. She mentioned that her Mom and his Dad had this obsession with her and Finn ending up together.  
Clarke had told her that, although she didn’t mind Finn as a friend, she hated the thought of dating him. He was far too stuck up and confident actually thinking that she would listen to her mother when it came to her love life.  
Aden rolled his eyes at the boy. “If that were the case why did she invite Lexa to this senior thing and not you?”  
“Because she’s just playing hard to get,” Finn answered cooly. “She can’t make it that easy for me.”  
Lexa could feel her rage starting to build. Aden glanced at Finn and then Lexa debating on whether or not he should yell for Clarke. He was pretty sure Lexa could take Finn, he’d seen her handle huge cows on her family’s farm the few times he’d tried to tip them over.  
Two pairs of footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway from what Lexa assumed was the kitchen. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed her shoulders, she needed to make sure Clarke didn’t think she was some kind of possessive weirdo like Finn.  
Instead of Clarke a man with dirty blonde hair and a kind smile entered the living room first, Jake, followed by Clarke’s mother Abby. She had light brown hair and calculating brown eyes, she studied Lexa closely.  
“Hello Lexa,” she said, her voice polite but strained. “Nice of you to invite yourself in.”  
Lexa once again was at a loss for words. Thankfully she was saved by Jake who held out his hand and smiled warmly at her. His blue eyes looked almost apologetic.  
“Forgive my wife,” he said. “She’s just protective of our baby girl. Something tells me you didn’t invite yourself in.” He looked past her and raised an eyebrow at Aden, who had suddenly decided the documentary on sea life on the TV was super interesting. Finn remained facing the three a frown on his face at how kind Jake was being towards her.  
Lexa shook the man’s hand and smiled politely. “I apologize if I barged in,” she answered. “And thank you for allowing me to take Clarke to this party. I know that you don’t know me too well but I promise I’ll make sure she’s safe and well taken care of.”  
Jake let go of her hand and shook his head still smiling. “Of course you’ll do that,” he said, “I may not know you but I know your mother and father. Before he left the steel mill I worked with him. He’s a great guy, tough exterior but good heart. And your mother….” His voice trailed off and Lexa let out a laugh at that.  
“My mother can be quite a lot to handle,” she finished for him. “But only when she’s in lawyer mode. When she’s at home she’s pretty good...usually.”  
The two laughed together and Lexa instantly felt more at ease. Clarke idolized Jake from what she could tell and she understood why. He was a very calming presence.  
“So Lexa,” Abby spoke up from beside her husband. “Make sure you have Clarke home by 11 please, also no drinking and -”  
“Mother,” Clarke’s voice was a breath of fresh air to the brunette. Abby clearly didn’t like Lexa’s intent to date her daughter, still harboring hope that she would decide to date Finn instead.  
Clarke nudged her way past her Dad giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Please leave her be,” she said turning her full attention to the brunette. Lexa’s jaw almost dropped when Clarke leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, letting her lips linger there a little longer than with her father. “Sorry about her,” she whispered in Lexa’s ear.  
Lexa opened her mouth but nothing came out. ‘Damn it Lexa you were doing so good.’ She thought as she did her best to focus on the three Griffin’s in front of her.  
“You know how I feel about PDA in the house Clarke,” Abby spoke up from behind the blonde.  
Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to face her mother, her right hand slipping into Lexa’s left casually, as if they did that all the time.  
‘Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit’ was all that repeated in Lexa’s brain as she tried to reign her stupid hormones in.  
“Yes I know,” she responded, “which is why I just kissed her on the cheek.”  
Abby’s eyes narrowed and her daughter’s did the same as they both squared their jaws.  
Lexa squeezed her hand in an attempt to get her attention. When it didn’t work she looked to Jake who just shrugged as if to say ‘this happens often.’  
Finally Lexa managed to speak.  
“We should probably get going.” She shocked herself with just how steady her tone was. Clarke turned to look at her and the frustration on her face was replaced with a smile.  
“True,” she said, “The party is probably already started but hopefully we can get decent parking.” The blonde let go of Lexa’s hand and hugged both her parents before grabbing Lexa’s hand and leading her out of the house. Lexa could hear Jake saying something along the lines of “No Aden you can’t go to the party with Finn.”  
Once they were alone in the truck Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek again, smiling when it tinted pink.  
“Sorry about my family and Finn,” she said with a slight frown. “My Mom is okay with me liking girls...she just hates that I won’t date Finn so she gets really critical of anyone who isn’t him.”  
Lexa patted Clarke’s knee and smiled reassuringly before turning her attention back to the road. “I can see why you don’t want to date him,” she commented. “The first thing he said to me was that he was your future husband.”  
Clarke groaned letting her head fall back against the seat. “He’s such an idiot,” she sighed. “He’s okay but like I’ve said before to him and, like, everyone in this entire town is that I don’t want to date him. He’s okay when he’s not doing that stupid macho ‘I’m better than you act’ I swear.”  
Lexa just shrugged noncommittally at that.She personally didn’t like Finn even before she started talking to Clarke. He was always so stuck up towards her, what with her being the daughter of a farmer and him being the son of a rich doctor. But she didn’t really think Clarke wanted to hear that nor did she think they were at that stage in their possible relationship to voice her opinion on her oldest friend.  
“So are Raven and Octavia going to meet us there?” She decided a change of subject was in order considering how Clarke’s mother and Finn’s comment had managed to sour her mood.  
She nodded her head glancing at her phone. “They mentioned meeting us near the southernmost dock,” she answered, “Raven said she was going to try and claim the rope swing or something.”  
Lexa snorted a laugh as she turned down the gravel road that lead to the lake. “Raven is something isn’t she?”  
Clarke nodded her head with a sigh. “She can be a handful but I love her,” she answered. “Octavia usually watches her more than I do thankfully.”  
“You make it sound like you guys are her parents, should I be worried Octavia might steal you away from me?” She grinned as Clarke giggled.  
They came to a stop in the gravel lot just two rows back from the first row of vehicles and Lexa shut the truck off. Before Clarke realized it Lexa was out of her truck and on the passenger side opening the door.  
“If you keep this up I doubt you’ll have to worry at all,” Clarke said as she stepped out of the old Ford. As they started the short walk to the beach Lexa grabbed Clarke’s right hand with her left, smiling when the blonde leaned up and kissed her cheek. “Definitely no worries,” she mumbled.  
Raven did end up keeping the freshman away from the rope swing like she’d planned.  
“Hey Griffin,” she yelled from her place on the swing. She was standing on the piece of wood, her hands gripping the rope on either side of her. “What’s up fresh meat!”  
Clarke rolled her eyes as a scrawny looking boy poked his head up from his place near the tree trunk.  
“Not you,” Raven yelled at him. “I was talking to tall, tan and hot as hell over there.” She pointed to Lexa and winked.  
Lexa smiled, shaking her head as they both sat down in the sand near the dock. Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy were sprawled out on the dock sunbathing while two guys, Lexa was pretty sure the Korean boy was named Monty and the one with goggles was Jasper, lazed in one of the branches hanging from the tree the rope swing was attached to.  
“Soooo I don’t know about you but I’m thinking a swim would be great,” Clarke said as she pulled her tank top up over her head.  
Lexa’s jaw went slack as the other girl stood up and shimmied out of her shorts. Clarke Griffin was a goddess Lexa was certain of that. She had on a deep blue bikini that accentuated some of her...assets and it made it very hard for Lexa to focus. It took her a few moments to realize Clarke was standing over her with her arms crossed and a grin on her face.  
“Uhhhhh...yeah I’ll come with you,” she finally managed to stutter out. She jumped to her feet, struggling to unbutton the dark green flannel she had off, knocking her ball cap off in the process.  
Clarke tried to stifle a laugh as she grabbed a hold of Lexa’s hands and helped her with the shirt.  
“Damn Griff,” Raven yelled from her spot on the swing, “undressing her on the first date AND in public...kinky!”  
Clarke undid the last button before turning to face the Latina, who was now sitting on the swing, letting her toes skim the water. “You’re just jealous that I have more game than you Reyes,” she shouted back.  
Raven clutched at her chest, feigning a hurt expression.  
“I’m wounded Clarke,” she said.  
While this exchange was going on Lexa was doing her best to not have a heart attack because Clarke Griffin had just been undressing her. Sure it was just because she’s a clumsy idiot and couldn’t unbutton her own damn shirt but that didn’t make it any less crazy.  
She slipped out of her shorts and let them lay next to Clarke’s clothes, that left her in just her black bikini that showed off the abs she worked very hard on.  
She heard a low whistle from the docks and turned to see that the three sunbathers has decided to join in the teasing of Lexa.  
“I’ve always wondered what was under all that flannel,” Octavia teased. She rested her sunglasses on top of her head and winked at Clarke. “You should have started talking to her a while ago Clarke.”  
“Lexa doesn’t usually come out much,” Lincoln commented. “Usually she’s at home talking to her horse Iguana.”  
Everyone turned to look at Lexa with a raised eyebrow, including Clarke.  
“Iguana,” she asked.  
Lexa sighed rubbing at her forehead. “I was like 8 when I named him Lincoln,” she shot back at him.  
Clarke laughed, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the docks. “I think that’s cute,” she said, “now I’m pretty sure we were planning on swimming before your hot body distracted everyone.” She winked at her and Lexa’s face burned even hotter than before.  
They walked past the others and to the end of the dock.  
“I bet I jump farther than you,” she challenged. She let go of Lexa’s hand and was in the water before the brunette could react.  
Her head popped up about 10 feet out. “Let’s go farm girl,” she taunted as she smoothed her hair out of face.  
Lexa set her jaw and took a few steps back.  
“Here comes the commander,” she head Bellamy say behind her.  
She sprinted across the dock and jumped, sailing through the air and over Clarke, who’s eyes were wide with shock.  
She hit the water with a loud splash, resurfacing with a gasp as the cold water began to really sink in. “Holy shit,” she gasped.  
Clarke swam the few feet towards her with a grin. “Holy shit is right,” she said. “I’m impressed Woods.”  
Lexa grinned right back, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulling her closer. “So what do I win for beating you?”  
The blonde looked up at the sky, pretending to think that over. “I’m not sure,” she drawled. “I didn’t think you’d beat me. What did you have in mind?”  
Lexa leaned forward pressing her forehead to Clarke’s. “I’ve got a good idea,” she whispered. She looked into Clarke’s eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. ‘God I hope she doesn’t notice that.’ She thought as she surged forward and pressed her lips to the blonde’s.  
She let out a contented sigh as Clarke kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her neck.  
Lexa could vaguely hear wolf whistles behind Clarke but chose to focus on how soft her lips were and how warm her fingertips were as they pressed into the back of her neck.  
After a few minutes the two pulled apart breathing hard.  
“Good idea,” Clarke breathed. She glanced behind her where Lincoln was attempting to get their attention. Bellamy was carrying a cooler from the tree line and Octavia and Raven had set up a travel grill near the tree. “We better hurry, Raven makes amazing burgers and I want to be first in line for one.”  
Lexa nodded her head, her brain still a puddle inside her skull from that kiss. She let go of Clarke who started to the swim back towards the dock. Lexa dunked her head in the water to cool off, when she resurfaced she could see Clarke getting out of the water, her skin glistening in the sun.  
‘Definitely a good damn night,’ she thought as she quickly swam after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun at the beach continues. Finn shows up...things get uncomfortable for everyone. But it ends with some pretty nice fluff so that's okay. I'm hoping to update every Saturday from now on if my life doesn't get to crazy.

Chapter 3:

After they ate Clarke went to talk to Octavia about a ‘best friend thing’ at the edge of the docks which left Lexa to sit back in the sand and just enjoy the view. The view of course being the gorgeous blonde.  
“So Lexa..” Raven, who had finally given up control of the rope swing, sauntered up next to the brunette with a mischievous grin.  
Lexa sighed and glanced up at the girl. “Yes Raven,” she said.  
The Latina plopped down in the sand next to her and put an arm around her shoulders causing the other girl to tense a little. “What are your intentions with my daughter,” she asked, her voice deep and gravelly like a man’s.  
“I could have swore Jake was her father,” Lexa responded. “Not to mention, the way Clarke talks, you’re the child of the friend group.” She laughed when Raven gasped, her eyes darting towards her two best friends on the dock.  
Before Lexa could even react she was up and sprinting across the sand and onto the dock.   
“What’s she doing?” Bellamy asked. He and Lincoln had been digging a pit in the sand for a fire later but their attention had been pulled away from the task by the racing girl.  
Lexa stood up, brushing the sand off of her shorts with a shrug. “Family squabbles,” she guessed. She watched as the two girls turned around to the sound of pounding feet on the wood. Before they could react Raven had shoved them both into the cold water, both of them screaming.  
She let out what could only be considered a war cry before diving in after them.  
“Last one in is a rotten egg!” Jasper yelled from the tree branch he and Monty had been inhabiting.   
Lexa had actually forgotten they were up there if she were being honest. According to Clarke they were just sitting up their smoking weed and “being the groups super high guardian angels” or something like that. She watched as Jasper clumsily scurried to the far end of the branch that extended over the water.  
“Jasper what the hell,” Monty yelled as he started to follow. “You don’t know if the water is deep enough there!”  
The goggle wearing boy ignored his friend’s protests and belly flopped into the water with a loud ‘smack’. Everyone including Lexa winced at the noise, holding their breaths to see if the boy would resurface.  
“Holy shit that’s cold!”   
Everyone let out a sigh of relief as his head shot up out of the water. A second later Monty came crashing down, splashing the boy again.   
Lexa let out a laugh before making her way towards the docks to make sure her date was still alright. She found her, Raven and Octavia wrestling in the water.  
“I am so not the child,” Raven yelled as she splashed water at the two of them.  
Clarke shielded her face laughing along with Octavia as they attempted to counter attack. Lexa had never seen someone look so cute and carefree. She was almost jealous of that, while she’d been sitting on the beach she had been thinking about all the chores she’d left her dad to complete on his own. Of course Gustus had brushed it off as nothing but Lexa still couldn’t help but feel bad.  
“Says the girl who’s currently in a water fight,” Octavia’s comment snapped Lexa out of her thoughts.  
Raven stopped her frantic splashing, resting her finger on her chin. “Huh,” she said, “you’ve got a point.”  
The three girls laughed together as they swam together into a group hug.  
“Let’s just agree we all can be children,” Clarke suggested. Raven and Octavia mumbled their agreements before Jasper and Monty swam over to the group, insisting that Raven and Octavia join them in a chicken fight.   
Octavia told them that she and Raven were the reigning champs but the two stoned boys refused to let that deter them. So off they swam leaving just Clarke and Lexa.  
Clarke swam to the dock looking up at the brunette with a smile as she gripped onto the edge. “So who told Raven I think she’s the child,” she said, eyebrow raised.  
Lexa shrugged reaching down and brushing a strand of loose blonde hair out of her face. “I bet it was Jasper,” she answered with a grin.  
“Who knew you were so fun Lexa Woods.” Clarke pulled herself out of the water and next to the brunette.   
Lexa scoffed at that, grabbing Clarke’s hand and entwining their fingers. “I’ll have you know I’m tons of fun Clarke Griffin,” she shot back.   
“Well it’s hard to see that when you’re always so serious,” Clarke said, shoving the taller girl’s shoulder.   
Lexa opened her mouth to fire back a response but shut it just as quick. Clarke did have a point with that one. Lexa had always been a bit more introverted in comparison to the blonde sitting in front of her. It’s not like she didn’t participate in class while at school or didn’t have friends, she just preferred being at home with her Dad helping take care of the farm. It was her dream to someday own it and Gustus never protested when she’d bring it up so she was certain it could be one day. So things like sporting events and school dances never interested her.   
She knew Clarke however was involved in a lot. She wouldn’t admit it to the blonde but she may have stalked her social medias to learn a little more about her...and to also just admire how beautiful she was. Clarke was mostly into the arts but she also had been a part of the chemistry and biology clubs and she was involved in student council as well.  
Clarke leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek pulling her from her thoughts. “I like fun Lexa,” she said, her words sincere. A breeze blew by causing her to shiver.   
Lexa shucked off her flannel and wrapped it around the blonde’s shoulders. Clarke opened her mouth to protest but Lexa shook her head. “You’re cold and I’m not,” she said matter-of-factly. She jabbed a thumb behind her to where Lincoln and Bellamy had finally gotten a fire going. “Besides, the fire AND this gorgeous blonde I know can keep me warm.”  
Clarke smiled at the brunette, leaning forward to give her a peck on the lips. “You’re so chivalrous,” she teased.   
Lexa stood up and held out her hand for her to take. “Well you know what they say,” she said as she hauled the blonde to her feet. “Chivalry isn’t dead and all that.”   
The two made their way across the dock and towards the fire pit, the sounds of splashing water and Raven’s taunts towards Monty and Jasper behind them.   
An hour later the sun was fully down and everyone was huddled around the campfire enjoying each other’s company.  
“You never answered my question,” Raven pointed a marshmallow at Lexa, who sat across the fire with Clarke.  
Lexa sighed while Clarke just looked between the two confused.  
“Pretty sure she’s not your daughter Reyes,” she shot back to her, “so I don’t think I need to tell you my intentions. Which are entirely noble by the way.”  
“We were supposed to interrogate her together!” Octavia shoved Raven so hard she fell sideways into Bellamy who had been attempting to roast the perfect marshmallow. The marshmallow and the stick plopped into the fire.  
“Damn it O,” Bellamy whined, “that was going to perfect!” He shot a glare at his sister who just shrugged innocently before turning her attention to the brunette between her and her brother.  
Raven rolled her eyes. “Well you were too busy talking to Clarke,” she shot back. “So I figured I might as well take my chance and have a little alone time with sexy Lexy over there.”   
Lexa scrunched her nose up at the name and shook her head. Beside her Clarke let out a loud laugh squeezing her hand.   
“Please don’t call me that,” Lexa groaned.   
“What about Commander?” Lincoln spoke up from his seat beside Octavia.  
Bellamy nodded his head vigorously at that smiling just as innocently as his friend. “Yeah Lexa,” he teased, “or should I say Commander Lexa?”  
Lexa sighed loudly letting herself fall back into the sand dramatically. “I hate both of you!”  
“Okay someone better explain this name or I’m gonna start coming up with my own story,” Raven spoke up. “And trust me when I tell you no one’s gonna like it.”  
Clarke hauled Lexa into a sitting position kissing her softly on the cheek. “You don’t have to tell them,” she spoke softly, “but I definitely want to hear about it.”  
Lexa sighed, her brain still recovering from Clarke’s lips brushing across her cheek. “It’s just because I apparently have a very commanding presence around animals,” she mumbled, “and I may or may not have made a grown man cry once while in ‘commander’ mode during a farm show a few years back.”  
Lincoln let out a loud laugh. “He tried to tell her she didn’t know a thing about how to train horses,” he managed to get out. “All she had to do was fix him with a glare and use her tough voice and the guy ran off with tears in his eyes.”  
Lexa smiled sheepishly at that glancing at Clarke who was doing her best not to laugh.  
“That’s really not that bad,” she commented, “I mean whatever Raven was going to come up with was probably far more embarrassing.”  
“I was going to say it was a sex thing,” the Latina spoke up, wiggling her eyebrows as she bit into the s’more Bellamy had made for her.  
Lexa’s cheeks burned bright red as everyone burst out laughing.   
There was some rustling in the tree where Monty and Jasper had perched in again for a ‘chill session’ and suddenly the boys were in the circle with them.  
“Finn is coming,” Monty managed to say. Beside him Jasper let out a loud giggle mumbling something about ‘stupid pretty boy’. Monty shoved him into a sitting position before sitting down next to him.   
Clarke tensed beside Lexa, gripping her hand a little tighter than before.   
“He probably got bored with trying to steal beer from the graduated seniors,” Octavia said glancing behind her where she could see three shadows coming closer into the fire light.  
Finn was the first they could see clearly, followed by Roan Azgeda and John Murphy. Roan had actually graduated and was probably why Finn had taken his time making his way over here. His mother, Nia, was one of the Chief Financial Officers at the hospital which is how he and Finn became friends. Murphy, from what Lexa had heard, wasn’t a terrible guy he just was an asshole which made people avoid him as best they could.  
“Isn’t this cozy,” Finn said walking around the circle to where Clarke and Lexa were sitting.   
Clarke rolled her eyes scooting closer to Lexa. “Dates usually do sit pretty close to each other,” she commented.   
Lexa’s eyes widened and she felt like she was floating. Clarke actually said out loud that they were on a date! ‘Hell yeah Woods, you totally got it’ she mentally high fived herself before focusing her attention on Clarke and Finn.  
“Sorry about my comments when we first met Lexa.” Finn focused his attention on the brunette, ignoring Clarke’s words. “I was a dick and that wasn’t cool. I just kind of get protective of Clarke. She’s one of my oldest friends so I’m sorry for being such an ass.”  
It seemed like that took everyone around the fire by surprise, including Roan and Murphy.  
Lexa glanced at Clarke who just shrugged.   
“Uh thanks,” she managed to say. “It’s no problem I guess.” An awkward silence fell over the group.  
“You guys got any beer?” Murphy spoke up, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket looking at each person in turn. “The seniors cut us off and apparently Roan isn’t well connected enough to help us out.”  
Roan rolled his eyes, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a cigarette and lighter. “You’re lucky I managed to get you anything,” he said.   
“What about you Greene?” Murphy ignored his friend’s comment and looked towards the Korean boy. “How’s the still going?”  
Monty shrugged. “It’s not too bad,” he said, “Jasper and I just started the first batch. It should be ready here in a week or so hopefully.”  
“Monty’s moonshine is great,” Finn said as he sat down next to Clarke, much to Lexa’s annoyance. “Have you had it before Lexa?”  
“Nope,” she answered, attempting to keep her tone pleasant. “I’m usually too busy to drink.”  
Roan took a drag from his cigarette before pointing it at her. “Your family owns that farm on Racoon Road don’t you,” he asked. When Lexa nodded her head Roan let out a laugh, smoke billowing from his mouth. “What did you say about that place once Finn?”  
“Uhhh I don’t know,” the boy answered, suddenly interested in his sneakers.  
Murphy took this opportunity to speak up. “You said it was an eyesore if I remember right,” he drawled. “I think you used the term ‘it’s a dirty farmhands wet dream’ or something like that.” He and Roan laughed at that, ignoring the glares that were shot their way.  
Blood roared in Lexa’s ears and it took all of her willpower to keep her temper in check. No one disrespected her family’s hard work. They had no idea what they had put into it, it wasn’t an eye sore it was beautiful to Lexa. It was her childhood, her home and hopefully her future.  
Octavia attempted to start a conversation about new movies coming out in the fall and winter in an attempt to dispel the awkward tension. Lincoln and Raven followed along, getting into an argument over whether the new Star Wars film was going to be good or not. At one point Bellamy interjected saying that without Harrison Ford he just wasn’t as interested, which caused an entirely new argument.   
Lexa attempted to listen but all she could think about was the guy sitting on the opposite side of her date, talking to her about some Doctor’s expo as if he hadn’t apparently insulted her life’s work.   
She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Clarke lifting here hand up to her mouth and kissing it softly.  
“Hey,” she whispered, “it’s almost 10 o’clock. Did you want to maybe get out of here before you have to take me home?”  
Lexa’s insides melted at just how soft and sweet Clarke was being.   
“Yeah,” she managed to say, her voice hoarse from holding in her angry comments towards Finn.   
The blonde stood up and helped Lexa to her feet.  
“We’re gonna leave,” Clarke announced, ignoring Raven’s wolf whistle.   
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” The girl shouted after them as they started the walk back to Lexa’s truck.  
“The real question is what wouldn’t you do,” Monty piped in. The entire group burst out laughing, their voices fading as they got farther and farther away.  
Once they were back at the truck Lexa had managed to relax just a little. But Murphy’s words still crashed around her head like a spooked horse.  
“Hey,” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and tilted her head so she was looking down at her. The moon made her blue eyes almost glow, they studied her closely, her thumb rubbing circles on her tense jaw. “I’m so sorry about what Murphy said….Finn is an idiot and so is he.”  
Lexa let out a deep breath, letting herself relax and sink into Clarke’s touch. “It’s not your fault,” she said grasping Clarke’s freehand with her own. She leaned down and kissed her softly, smiling when she felt the blonde being to grin.  
“I think your family’s farm is beautiful,” she whispered. “You guys have worked really hard on it and no one should talk bad about it.”  
In that moment Lexa was entirely sure she was falling for the blonde in front of her, bathed in the moonlight. It was a silly thing but it was true.   
“Thank you,” she managed to say before she wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her close into a hug. She felt her arms wrap around her as well and heard Clarke’s small chuckle.   
“For what exactly?” She laughed again as Lexa nuzzled her face into Clarke’s neck.  
“For being so great tonight,” she mumbled. “I usually don’t go out often and usually people end up saying terrible things like Murphy did...you’re the first person to say something positive about my family farm.”  
Clarke scoffed at that idea, nudging Lexa gently so she’d pick up her head. “I can’t possibly be the only person.”  
Lexa shook her head a small smile gracing her lips. “Well not exactly,” she admitted, “but people our age never do. They usually think like Finn. They don’t see the work that we’ve put into it.”   
Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and smiled softly at her. “Well that’s their loss.” She leaned up and kissed her again, this one started out soft and sweet before growing more heated. Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her switching up the angle. Clarke sighed, bringing her hands up to tangle them in the braids that adorned Lexa’s hair.  
The sound of a vehicle starting a few rows up caused the two of them to break apart breathing heavy.  
Lexa winced slightly when Clarke went to remove her hands from her hair.   
“I’m sorry,” Clarke said, her hands skimming down the side of Lexa’s face before resting on her bare shoulders.   
“You’re fine,” Lexa said, “I think we just got a little carried away.”  
Both girls shared a laugh before Lexa shivered suddenly. Clarke was quick to hand over the sweatshirt she’d been wearing when they arrived. When Lexa opened her mouth to protest Clarke kissed her.   
“You gave me your flannel it’s only fair I give you my sweatshirt,” she answered simply.   
Lexa sighed dramatically taking the offered clothing. She slipped it on over her head pushing the hood back down. “We should get you back home,” she said, “I’m not going to lie I think if I get you back a little early your mom might hate me less.”  
She led Clarke around to the passenger’s side and opened the door for her.   
“My Mom doesn’t hate you,” Clarke insisted. “She just wishes that I were with Finn for whatever reason.”  
Lexa didn’t respond until she was behind the wheel. “Because he’s in love with you,” she answered simply. She turned the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life.  
“He doesn’t love me,” Clarke groaned. She scooted across the truck bench, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “I think he believes he does but only because his Dad keeps saying he is.”  
Lexa backed the truck out of it’s parking spot and began the drive back to Clarke’s place. ‘Put your hand on her knee Lexa’ she kept repeating to herself ‘don’t be such a baby.’ That second voice sounded almost like Anya.  
“Don’t tell me he would buy into that,” she said finally resting her hand on Clarke’s knee. “I mean sure you listen to your parents but I wouldn’t listen to mine that closely!.”  
“His Dad is….interesting,” Clarke answered, smiling inwardly at Lexa’s bold move. “Like my Mom would love it if Finn and I ended up together, and she’ll attempt to make it happen, but I don’t think she’ll repeatedly tell me about it like some kind of mantra. Finn’s Dad loves to remind him of it. It’s really weird honestly.”  
Lexa’s eyes widened at that. She couldn’t believe that someone’s parents would be that controlling. She’d have to ask Indra and Gustus about Finn’s father when she got the chance. Indra knew a lot of people at the hospital thanks to her high status.   
She muttered a non-committal noise at that and the two fell into a comfortable silence for the rest fo the ride. Lexa did her best to focus on driving and not the warmth from Clarke being right next to her. She still couldn’t believe that this night had happened. Aside from Finn and his two friends crashing the get together it was amazing.  
She slowed the truck to a stop in front of Clarke’s house, her stomach clenching at the thought of the night ending. It wasn’t until she’d turned the truck off that she realized the blonde on her shoulder had drifted off to sleep.  
‘Jesus Christ she’s so cute,’ Lexa thought as she struggled with the decision to wake the sleeping girl or not. The decision was made for her when the front porch lights of Clarke’s home switched on causing Clarke to startle awake.  
“Sorry,” she said with a yawn. “Our fun night tired me out apparently.” She sat up scooting away from her much to Lexa’s dismay.  
Lexa nodded her head, feeling slightly tired herself. “I had a lot of fun Clarke,” she said with a tentative smile. Even though all the signs pointed to Clarke having fun as well Lexa never liked to assume things if she could. Especially when it comes to women she liked.  
In answer, Clarke leaned forward and kissed her slowly and sweetly. Lexa had to remind herself how to breath when the blonde pulled away.  
“Yes,” she whispered, her face just a few inches from hers. She sighed when the lights on the front porch blinked sporadically. With a roll of her eyes she got out of the truck and walked around to the driver’s side, leaning against the open window. “We should do something alone sometime,” she suggested. “I love my friends but I don’t want them to drive you away with their stupidity.”  
Lexa shrugged at that. “I’d put up with it forever if you were there,” she said. ‘Hell yeah Woods,’ she thought, ‘you really can be smooth!’  
Clarke chuckled at that leaning forward and kissing her one more time. “You really know the right things to say Woods,” she said.  
“I’ll plan our next date,” Lexa suggested suddenly. An idea was beginning to form in her head and she really liked it.   
Clarke grinned at the other girl’s eagerness. “I can’t wait,” she said. Behind her the lights on the front porch blinked again. “I’m going to kill them,” she mumbled. “I’ll text you later!”   
Lexa nodded her head as she watched her walked up the front walk and into the house.  
“Best. night. Ever,” Lexa said to herself as she started the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Clarke's point of view. You get a glimpse into Clarke's life at home. Jake is philosophical, Abby is insufferable at times and Aden doesn't know how to dress up. There is some Clexa at the end and a character is introduced! This is a pretty big chapter so I hope it's good.

Chapter 4:  
Clarke glanced out the front window, watching the break lights of Lexa’s truck get smaller. After they completely disappeared from view she turned around and walked down the hall and towards the stairs. She was halfway up them when a voice from the first floor caused her to stop in her tracks.  
“You took your time coming inside.” Abby stood at the foot of the stairs, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.   
Clarke turned around, rolling her eyes. “I was talking to Lexa,” she said, her voice tight as she attempted to control her already growing frustration. “That’s what dates usually do, they talk. Beside’s she brought me home 20 minutes early so why are you worried about it?”  
Abby began to ascend the steps until she was next to Clarke. “I’m always going to worry about you Clarke,” she answered as she continued to walk past her.   
“Well don’t,” Clarke shot back at her as they made it to the second floor. “Lexa was perfect tonight! And she’s going to plan a date for us the next time.”  
That caused Abby to stop just a few feet away from her bedroom door and turn around. She studied the smirk on Clarke’s face before sighing and rolling her eyes. “That’s wonderful dear,” she said before disappearing into the dark room.  
Clarke let out a loud sigh before walking to the end of the hall and shoving her bedroom door open. She flipped on the light switch and cringed at the disorganized mess she called a room. Her blankets were in a tangled heap on the corner of her full sized bed and another even larger heap of clothes were piled next to it from her frantic attempt to find the right thing to wear tonight.  
Clarke glanced down at the green plaid flannel she still had on. She smiled to herself wrapping the fabric around her tighter. She breathed in the scent of a strange, but oddly comforting, smell of vanilla, dirt and hay.   
‘Okay Griffin chill,’ she thought as she wandered across the room to her bedroom window. She could see the lights of her Dad’s workshed bleeding across the lawn. She smiled to herself as she turned and headed out of her room.  
“Had fun on your date?”   
All Clarke could see when she walked in was her Dad’s work boot clad feet sticking out from underneath his old Chevy Impala.   
Clarke smiled as she hopped up onto the workbench across from him. “You know I could have been Aden,” she said, ignoring his question.  
Jake chuckled as he shimmied out from underneath the car and sat up, his face streaked with grease.   
“Aden is probably five hours deep into some space game or something,” he shot back at her. The two shared a laugh as he stood up and walked across to the work bench.  
“I had fun by the way,” Clarke finally answered his question. “Lexa is so sweet and nice…”  
“And she’d give you the shirt off her back?” Jake finished for her, pointing at the flannel with the wrench in his hand.   
Clarke wouldn’t have been able to hide the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks even if she tried. “I was cold after swimming,” she mumbled.  
Jake opened a drawer under the bench and placed the wrench in it before responding. “Well she sounds like a great girl,” he said finally. “Will I get to see more of Lexa?”  
“You might but I’m not sure I want Mom to,” Clarke said, her frustration evident in her tone. “Why can’t she just be happy for me?” She handed him a cloth that was sitting next to her and he took it, a thoughtful expression on his face.   
‘Oh great..I’m about to get a lecture’ Clarke thought. Her Dad only ever looked that philosophical when he was about to drop some serious life advice. That life advice usually left Clarke with a headache and a lack of sleep due to her attempt at figuring out what the hell he meant.  
“She’s just protective.” Clarke let out a sigh of relief, so maybe this was going to be a normal conversation.   
Jake raised a brow at her reaction, wiping his face with the cloth before tucking it into his back pocket. “And I know what you’re thinking,” he continued, “she only wants to sabotage any relationship you’re in so that you date Finn. But that’s not true.”  
“Then why is she always so much cooler about me hanging out with Finn than with anyone else?” Clarke shot back at him. “I mean I’ve dated a hand full of guys and girls in the past four years and she’s always so weird about it. But when I say I’m going to hang out with Finn it’s all ‘have fun sweetie’ and ‘awww you guys are so cute’.”   
Jake let out a loud laugh at his daughter’s horrible impression of her mother’s stern  
voice. “Never get into acting sweetie,” he teased.   
“You know I’m right though,” Clarke insisted. “So why oh smart father of mine is she like that?”  
She watched as he started to straighten some things on the bench, Jake liked to keep his hands busy when he attempted to figure something out.  
After he’d folded a spare rag and stacked it neatly on top of the others he finally responded.  
“She doesn’t mind you hanging out with Octavia or Bellamy or even Raven,” he pointed out. He raised a finger to stop Clarke from responding. “I know I know ‘but they’re just friends’, but hear me out. All three of them are people you could date if you wanted to. And as far as I can tell your mother wouldn’t object to any of them because she knows all three of them. I get that your mother does have this dream for you to end up with Finn but she gets that it’s just that, a dream. All she knows about Lexa is things she’s heard, which is a whole lot of nothing because she keeps to herself.”  
Clarke began to nod her head as she started to understand what her Dad was saying. “So I should help her get to know Lexa?”  
Jake ruffled her hair causing the blonde to scowl good naturedly.   
“I’m so glad you inherited my intellect,” he said with a grin as Clarke shoved his hand away.  
Clarke let out a small sigh, hating that her dad had out logiced her…..again.   
“I guess so,” she groaned, hopping down from her place on the bench. “I still think she’s being stubborn about liking her. She’s such a wonderful person, and clearly hardworking with all she and her family have put into their farm.”  
Her Dad nodded his head in agreement as the two left the shed and walked across the yard towards the back porch.  
“I’ve always admired Gustus,” he said. “Indra...well I admire her but to be honest she scares me.”   
“Agreed,” Clarke said. She had never formally met the no nonsense woman but she had heard things around school. Everyone was convinced she won her court cases by simply giving the judge a hard look and they’d immediately side with her.   
Both Griffins laughed, climbing the stairs and going their separate ways..  
Clarke’s phone was ringing like crazy on her bed when she got into her room. She glanced at it and saw Finn’s face lighting up her screen. She rolled her eyes and answered, putting it on speaker.  
“What is it Finn.” She set the phone down on her night stand before walking over to her closet and getting out clothes for bed.  
“Well hello to you too,” Finn said, his tone good natured. “I just wanted to call and make sure you got home okay.”  
Clarke sighed, Finn was nice and they had been friends since they were little but sometimes he could be suffocating. She couldn’t even always blame him for being the way he was. His father was insufferable when it came to the dream of them being together.  
Elliot Collins was a stubborn man, even more so than Clarke’s mother which said a lot. She hadn’t been lying when she told Lexa about his strange obsession with combining the Griffin and the Collins families. And of course he took out his frustrations on Finn every year the boy was unsuccessful in making that dream come true.  
“Of course I did,” she said. “Lexa is a really safe driver, like safer than my grandmother even.”   
She heard Finn’s laugh on the other end of the phone but it sounded off. Finn always got like this whenever Clarke started to see someone and it was getting old. Back when they were twelve she could deal with it. Of course back when they were in middle school she could have seen herself marrying Finn. Things had changed though.  
Not only had Clarke discovered that she was bisexual but Finn’s ideas of a perfect life weren’t compatible with her own. He wanted to move to a large city like New York or Los Angeles and be just like his father. He wanted to become almost famous and an amazing surgeon.   
Of course Clarke didn’t blame him for that. Those were amazing goals, but they weren’t hers. Clarke wanted to do something smaller, something that involved art. She had looked into possibly majoring in art therapy or even just becoming an art teacher. That was her passion, not medicine and not fame.  
“I’m glad you had a fun night with her,” Finn’s comment broke through her thinking. “She seems really nice.”  
“Yeah,” Clarke agreed. “She’s going to plan a date for the two of us.” She felt her heartbeat speed up at the prospect. She didn’t know Lexa super well but she seemed like she’d come up with something really amazing.  
“Cool,” Finn’s voice sounded from the other end of the line. “I wanted to apologize too about what Murphy said….well what I said. You know I can be really stupid.” He laughed nervously after that.  
Clarke sighed, pulling her sweatpants on and sitting down on the bed. She didn’t respond until after she’d swapped her swim top for a sports bra and had buttoned up Lexa’s flannel. She really loved wearing it, something that was probably really creepy but she didn’t care at the moment.  
“Seriously Clarke,” Finn said after a minute of silence from her. “I was an idiot, you know how my Dad is about agriculture and stuff. ‘They’re nothing but idiots who can’t do anything better with their time than serve the rest of us.’”   
Not even Finn’s awful impression of his father’s voice could make Clarke relax. Finn was almost 18 years old, he couldn’t keep using his father as an excuse for every stupid thing he did.  
“I really don’t want to talk about this,” she finally said, her tone inviting no room for argument. “What you said was rude Finn. You and your dad of no idea what Lexa and her family put into that place. It’s not an eyesore, it’s beautiful and if you can’t see that then I guess that’s your own problem.”  
She hung up on him before he could respond, not in the mood for his attempts at sweet talking her into accepting his apology. She turned her bedroom light off and shoved all of the clothes that were on her bed onto the floor too tired to bother putting them all away.  
She had just managed to untangle her sheets and lay them across herself when her phone dinged.  
Lexa: Hey! If you’re like half asleep you don’t have to answer me right away but I was just wondering if there are any don’ts when it comes to planning this date. I don’t want to plan anything that you’re not comfortable with :)  
Warmth bloomed in Clarke’s chest as she typed out a response.  
Clarke ;): Surprise me Woods ;) nothing is off limits  
She set her phone down on the nightstand and rolled over. Her only thought as she drifted off to sleep were gorgeous green eyes and plump lips.  
The next morning Clarke came stumbling down the stairs at about 10 a.m. and made her way to the kitchen.  
“Good morning sleepy head,” her mother singsonged as she bustled about the kitchen. She looked to be in a good mood from what Clarke could tell. She wore a pastel blue tank top and white jeans, her hair was tied back in a loose bun.   
Clarke mumbled a response, sitting down on a bar stool at the kitchen island.   
“We’re hosting a cookout tonight for one of your father’s coworkers that’s retiring.” Her mother’s toned sounded a bit more serious as she set a plate of reheated pancakes in front of her. “I believe his name is Michael but your father knows him better than I do.”  
Clarke let out a yawn before responding. An idea popping into her head from what her Dad had mentioned last night. “Can I invite Lexa?”  
She could see her Mom attempting to hide a frown at the question. She turned towards the kitchen sink, dunking her hands in the soapy water and beginning to wash a large pan. “I suppose,” she answered, “it’s a semi casual event so please make sure she’s dressed appropriately.”  
“I’m sure Lexa can handle dressing nice,” she snarked, stabbing her fork into a piece of pancake. “You should be more worried about Aden.”  
“Oh trust me I’m planning his outfit,” her Mom responded without even turning back around.  
Aden had the habit of feeling that a pair of clean sweatpants and a plain t-shirt were ‘semi-casual’. He had once showed up to a hospital sponsored event dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt that had a little bow tie on it. Clarke had never seen her mother look more angry in her life if she were being honest.  
They lapsed into silence, her mother beginning to prepare some of the food for the night and Clarke chewing on her pancake. When she was finished she sent a text to Lexa.  
Clarke ;): Hey, can I come over? I need to return your flannel :)  
Clarke had just returned to her seat at the bar after putting her plate in the sink when her phone dinged.   
Lexa: Sure, a lesbian and her favorite flannel is a sacred bond. I’ve missed it...and I’ve missed you however cliche that may sound.  
Clarke ;): That’s not THAT cliche, I mean the term uhauling exists for a reason lol. I’m just kidding though, I miss you too!  
Lexa: :) you can come over whenever, I have some chores to do but my Mom can let you know where i’ll be.  
Clarke ;): Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.  
“I’m going to go out on a limb here and assume you’ll be visiting Lexa?” Abby turned to her daughter, noticing the silly smile on her face.   
Clarke nodded her head, standing up and shoving the barstool into place. “Yeah,” she answered, “I have to return her flannel and make sure she knows what to wear.”  
“Good,” her mother answered.   
Clarke grabbed her phone off the counter and left the kitchen, heading upstairs to the bathroom.   
After a quick shower she threw her damp hair into a messy bun and changed into a pair of cut off shorts and an old paint covered tank top. She grabbed the flannel and tied it around her waist before leaving her room.  
She had just stepped into the hall when she heard her brother’s frustrated groan from his room just in front of her. Curiosity got the best of her and she wandered over to the opened doorway.  
“I don’t get why I have to dress in a button up!” Aden was sprawled across his bed, his arms thrown across his eyes dramatically.   
Their mother, who was rummaging through his closet, ignored his outburst. “I told you Aden you have to represent this family and sweatpants aren’t a good image.”  
Clarke leaned against the doorframe, letting out a laugh. “Sweatpants are great Aden,” she chimed in. “But they aren’t meant for all occasions.”  
The fourteen-year-old shot up into a sitting position, a finger raised into the air.   
“That’s what they want you to think,” he shot back at her, his eyes squinted conspiratorially. “Sweatpants can be worn to any event if you believe hard enough.”  
“Not this one.” Her mother threw a red and blue polo shirt at him, hitting him in the chest. “Here, this one isn’t a full button up, I’m sure that you can manage wearing that.”  
Aden fell back clutching at his chest. “I’m wounded,” he cried out. “I..don’t think..I can go on!”  
Abby shot Clarke an exasperated look to which the blonde just shrugged. “He’s your son,” she said simply.  
The blonde haired boy nodded his head in agreement, not even bothering to get up from where he was splayed out across the bed. “She’s got you there Mom.”  
“Yes well I think you get your flair for the dramatics from your father,” she sighed. “Now please Aden, just put on the damn shirt and wear the shorts I picked out with you.”  
“Fiiinnnnnne,” Aden groaned.   
“I’m going to Lexa’s,” Clarke said to her Mom. “I’ll be back a little bit to help you getting everything ready.”  
Abby wrapped her daughter in a hug, kissing the top of her head. “Clearly I did something right with you,” she said. “Someone else never offers to help.” She shot a glare at Aden, who had his phone held up in the air in front of his face.   
At the mention of his name the boy jerked his hands causing his phone to slip out of his hand and fall onto his face.   
Clarke and her mom both let out a laugh as the boy sat up, rubbing his forehead.   
“Try not to hurt yourself too much while I’m gone,” Clarke said to him.  
Aden shrugged, “I make no promises.”  
Clarke laughed at that before heading down the stairs.  
She slipped on a pair of her sneakers by the door and grabbed her car keys from the bowl by the door before deciding against it. Lexa’s house wasn’t that far away and the late June sun wasn’t too bad.  
Ten minutes later she was walking across the front yard to Lexa’s home. She could hear some cows mooing from the field closest to the house and the sound of some chickens clucking out back near the barn.  
A dark skinned woman sat on the front porch, paper spread out on the coffee table in front of her. She had short curly hair and a stern expression on her face when she looked up from her papers when she heard Clarke up the steps.  
“You must be Clarke,” she said, her tone giving nothing away. “Lexa mentioned you’d be visiting.”  
Clarke smiled warmly at the woman and held out her hand. “That’s me, it’s lovely to meet you Mrs. Woods,” she said.  
Indra raised a brow at the blonde’s formal behavior. She clasped her outstretched hand and shook it firmly. “It’s nice to meet you as well,” she said. “Lexa is out back in the barn with her sister Anya. Hopefully they haven’t killed each other by now.”  
Clarke thanked the woman before leaving the porch and making her way around the house to the large barn. It looked like it had been painted red ages ago but the years had weathered it until only bits of the faded red paint could be seen.  
“Awwww my little sister went on a date?”   
Anya.  
Clarke remembered the intimidating girl with dirty blonde hair who really loved her leather jacket. She had been a freshman when she’d first laid eyes on her and she understood why people didn’t bother her.   
Anya wasn’t afraid to let people know what she thought and, just like her mother, had a very harsh stare that could almost turn anyone to stone.   
Clarke paused just a few feet from the entrance to the barn. Lexa was carrying a bail of hay from one end of the barn to the other, her muscles straining against her skin as she set it down in front of a horse stall.   
“Yes I did,” she huffed out, adjusting her hat and tightening her ponytail before pulling a pocket knife from her back pocket. She was wearing a simple black tank top and jeans with cowboy boots.   
‘Damn,’ Clarke thought, ‘no one could pull dirt and sweat off that well.’  
Lexa cut the baler twine from the hay and then proceeded to throw a large chunk of it into the stall in front of her.  
Anya was sitting on a stack of bales up against the opposite end of the barn. The grin on her face grew into a full on smirk when she saw Clarke. She held a finger to her lips to indicating the blonde be quiet.  
“So what do you think of her,” she asked casually.   
Lexa clearly hadn’t seen Clarke and she wasn’t about to make herself known. She could see a silly little smile grow on the brunettes face even from where she was at.  
“She’s amazing,” she answered, her voice light and happy. “She has these eyes that I could get lost in forever and she’s funny and sarcastic and smart...she even said she really likes our farm and thinks it’s beautiful.”  
Anya let out a low whistle at that. “Well I’ll be damned. I think the little commander has a crush,” she teased.  
Lexa threw that last bit of hay into the stall closest to the entrance.  
“Well duh,” she said as she started to turn around. She looked like she was about to say more but her eyes caught sight of Clarke. They widened in surprise and her face gotten even redder than it already was due to her work.   
Anya was laughing so hard she almost fell off her perch.   
“Hi,” Clarke said as she walked over to Lexa and kissed her on the cheek. “She made me stay quiet,” she whispered.  
Lexa shot a glare at her sister over Clarke’s shoulder. “I’m not surprised,” she muttered, her hand finding Clarke’s. “She’s pure evil I swear.”  
“I heard that!” Anya had finally managed to contain her laughter. “And as far as I’m concerned I made you look damn good. What are sister for Lex?”  
Clarke watched as Lexa rolled her green eyes before focusing on her.  
‘God I could look into them all day,’ Clarke thought as she leaned up and kissed her.   
“Well I think I’ll just head inside,” Anya drawled. She stood up and stretched, dusting off her ripped jeans. “Try not to swallow her Lex.”   
Clarke smiled into their kiss at that. Lexa reluctantly pulled away to flip her sister off as she walked away.  
“So,” Lexa said, bumping their foreheads together gently. “Have you brought my precious back?”  
Clarke laughed and took a step away from her, much to the brunette’s disappointment. She untied the flannel from around her waist and held it out for her to take.   
“Lord of the Rings really?” She said with one eyebrow raised. “I didn’t realize you’re a secret nerd Lexa Woods.”  
“I’m not really,” Lexa answered with a shrug. “Anya made me watch them forever ago and that’s like the only thing that I remember.”  
The two lapsed into silence as Lexa wrapped the flannel around her own waist. Behind her a horse whinnied almost impatiently.  
Clarke smiled, studying the animal while it regarded her almost suspiciously. It was a paint horse with gorgeous blue eyes.  
Lexa looked behind her and sighed. “Liz is usually pretty unsure about new people,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “He’s such an overprotective dork.”  
At that the horse let out an almost offended noise.  
“Can I pet him or anything?” Clarke’s eyes never left the creature. She’d never actually been around farm animals too much. The closest she’d come is the time she had to practically drag Aden away from one of the the Woods’ field closest to the road. He was convinced that he could push over a cow, ignoring the fact that he was 12 and weighed about 100 pounds.  
Lexa’s gaze softened as she saw Clarke’s apprehension. “Of course,” she said softly. She lead her the few feet towards the stall, positioning her so she was standing in front of the horse.  
Clarke had started to feel a little nervous, but she focused on Lexa’s strong and sure frame directly behind her and she felt better.  
“Ig this is Clarke,” Lexa said, resting her chin on her shoulder. She guiding Clarke’s hand up to his nose, letting him get familiar with her scent. “Let him smell you and then he’ll decide if you can pet him or not.”  
“Well I showered before I came so hopefully that helps,” the blonde joked. She could feel Lexa’s throat vibrate against her shoulder as she chuckled.  
“You do smell nice,” she whispered.   
Clarke could feel the blush creep up her cheeks, she was so focused on Lexa’s warm body against her own she didn’t even notice Ig nudging her hand up his muzzle incessantly.   
“You better pet him or he’s gonna get sassy,” Lexa said. She let go of Clarke’s hand and let her hands travel down her sides until they gripped her hips gently.   
“Oh right,” Clarke cleared her throat and began gently stroking his muzzle.   
She felt Lexa’s lips brush against the side of her head and she smiled. She really loved being in her arms, they were strong and warm and comfortable.   
“He likes you,” she whispered. “He must sense that I like you. He usually trusts me.”  
Clarke rolled her eyes at that. “I wonder what would give him the idea that you like me,” she teased, using her freehand to reach around and run her fingers along Lexa’s perfect jawline. Seriously, she was amazed that no one ever tried to lock this gorgeous girl down. Of course she was also super glad about that.   
“I have no idea,” Lexa whispered.   
Clarke dropped her hand from Ig’s face and turned around to fully face the brunette. She grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her down, crashing their lips together.   
Lexa gripped her hips tighter and pulled them even closer together, switching up the angle of the kiss so that she was leading. Clarke sighed contentedly completely okay with the brunette taking control.   
Her grip on Lexa’s shirt tightened as her lips travelled down to her jaw and then her neck.   
“I think you’re scaring poor Iguana.”  
Anya’s voice jolted the two apart. Lexa lost her footing and fell flat on her butt, her face scrunched up with a mixture of pain and annoyance.  
“Oh my god,” Anya bent over from laughing so hard. “You are such a clutz!”  
Clarke was quick to help the brunette to her feet.   
“Making out in a barn wasn’t our best idea,” she whispered to the green eyed beauty.   
Behind them, Anya was just barely getting over her laughing fit.   
Lexa’s jaw set and her gaze hardened as she did her best not to tackle her sister in front of Clarke. She spun around focusing on her.  
“What the hell do you want,” she ground out.  
Clarke watched the sister’s interaction, not sure if she should place a bet on Lexa or Anya. They both seem like they could handle themselves in a fight.   
“Mom wanted you to get your laundry out of the dryer dear sister,” Anya said, her voice sickly sweet and innocent. She batted her eyelashes for added effect which clearly irritated Lexa more.  
Before she could open her mouth to respond Clarke grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
“She’ll be in in a bit,” she answered for her.   
“Sure thing blondie,” Anya said, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Try not to get too carried away out here.” She winked at them before walked back towards the house again.  
Once she was gone Lexa’s shoulders began to relax. She turned around to face Clarke, an apologetic look on her face.   
“I am sooo sorry about that,” she said, taking both of Clarke’s hands.   
Clarke laughed lightly, leaning forward and pecking the brunette on the lips. “It’s not big deal,” she said. She glanced behind her where Ig had turned away from them, drinking from his water trough. “But there is a way you can make it up to me if you feel so inclined.”  
Lexa smiled at that, her eyes twinkling in the afternoon light. “And what’s that?”  
“Come to my family’s cookout tonight,” she answered, “it’s basically going to be a bunch of people my Dad works with and I know none of them, you’d save me from absolute boredom.” She fell forward into the brunette, pretending to faint.   
“Well I am all for saving a damsel in distress,” Lexa said, pretending to think about it. “I suppose I could clear my schedule. And I can probably get Anya to do my chores for tonight after she ruined our moment.”  
Clarke laughed at that, kissing Lexa’s jaw before standing up fully. “I’m sure we’ll have other moments that she won’t interrupt,” she promised. She went to kiss her again but was interrupted by her phone ringing in her back pocket.  
She rolled her eyes when she saw it was her mom.  
“Clarke I could really use your help,” Abby said by way of greeting. “I didn’t want to rush you home but your father is busy cleaning the backyard and Aden is useless in the kitchen.”  
Clarke sighed, looking at Lexa’s kiss swollen lips and curious puppy dog gaze.  
“I’ll be home in a bit,” she said. She hung up and shoved her phone her pocket, groaning.  
“You don’t seem very happy about going home,” Lexa guessed. The two of them began to walk out of the barn and towards the house.  
“I just really liked what was going on here,” Clarke answered with a smirk. She mentally fist pumped when she saw Lexa’s cheeks tinge pink.   
The two stopped at the front porch steps and faced each other. “So what time should I be at your house?”  
“5 o’clock,” Clarke answered, “oh and it’s semi-casual. My mom insisted I make sure you’re aware of it.”   
Lexa glanced down at her tank top and dirty jeans. “Oh so this isn’t okay,” she feigned innocence. She snapped her fingers and sighed. “I guess I’ll have to go shopping.”  
Clarke laughed leaning forward and kissing her one last time. “I’ll see you tonight,” she whispered as she started to walk away.  
“I’ll be there,” Lexa said with a wink.  
On the walk home Clarke did her best to reign in her racing heart. She couldn’t wait for what the night would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The retirement party is here! Lexa has no fashion sense, Anya is the best big sister, Clarke and Lexa deal with the Collins and also hang with Aden. I hope you guys like it! I switch the point of view between Clarke and Lexa in this one.

Chapter 5:  
“Aaannnnyaaa,” Lexa whined as she fell face first onto her sister’s bed.  
The older Woods rolled her eyes as she continued to scroll through her twitter feed. “What Lexa?”  
Lexa didn’t even lift her head up off of the pillow as she spoke. “I need help picking out a semi-casual outfit,” she mumbled.  
“You’re kidding right?” Anya said, setting her phone in her lap. “Honestly Lexa you’re so hopeless.”  
Lexa held up her finger to protest but let it drop to the comforter quickly. She really was hopeless when it came to Clarke. She couldn’t help it though, she really wanted to impress the blonde.  
The brunette picked up her head and fixed her sister with her best puppy dog eyes even going as far as to stick out her bottom lip.  
“Please oh sweet yet kind of an asshole sister of mine?”  
In answer Anya shoved her off of the bed, causing her to topple to the floor with a loud thud.  
Lexa sat up and grinned as she watched Anya leave the room. She hurried up off of the floor and followed her into her own room.  
She sat down on the bed letting her sister do what she does best. Although she usually stuck to the color black and enjoyed ripped jeans far more than skirts and suits, Anya was a pro at finding professional attire.  
She started rummaging through Lexa’s perfectly organized closet occasionally tossing clothes either on the floor or onto the bed next to Lexa.  
“So is this casual or formal?”  
“Semi-casual,” Lexa answered. “It’s a retirement party for one of her Dad’s coworkers and I guess her Mom invited a few of her doctor friends,” Lexa answered dutifully. “I’m not entirely sure what semi-casual means…..” her voice trailed off as she tugged at the worn flannel she was wearing.  
As if sensing her sister’s discomfort Anya’s eyes softened. “You do know you’re a Woods right,” Anya began.  
Lexa looked up at her an eyebrow raised. “And….” she trailed off gesturing for her sister to continue.  
“It means that you look hot as hell in anything,” she grinned. She threw one of her nicer red flannel shirts at her and a pair of black skinny jeans that Lexa almost never wore.  
Lexa let out a laugh at that standing up and wrapping her sister in a hug, the older girl tensing slightly at the close contact before relaxing a little.  
“Thanks Anya,” Lexa whispered. “You’re the best.”  
Anya awkwardly patted Lexa’s back at that. “Okay this is too much sweetness for me,” she said, “back away slowly Lex or I’m gonna have to make a super sarcastic comment to ruin the moment.”  
Lexa let go of her sister, rolling her eyes. She knew deep down Anya loved tender moments, she just didn’t respond to them well much like their mother.  
“You always say the nicest things,” she teased.  
Anya shrugged, walking past her. “I have a way with words unlike you,” she threw over her shoulder.  
Lexa rolled her eyes before shutting her door and changing into the clothes her sister had picked out.  
She took a look in the mirror on her door, she buttoned it up halfway and rolled up her sleeves perfectly.  
‘Damn Woods you look good’ she thought to herself before turning and grabbing a pair of plain black vans that Anya had insisted she get her. Apparently wearing work boots or old sneakers all the time wasn’t cool enough.  
By the time she was done styling her hair, well styling was really pushing it, all she’d done was brush it and part it to her right side, she was ready to go.  
“I didn’t realize you could clean up so well.”  
Lexa rolled her eyes at her mother’s comment as she entered the living room. Indra was sitting crossed legged in front of the coffee table, legal documents covering every inch of it.  
“I can when I want to,” she shot back at her. She leaned down and kissed her mother on the top of the head. “I’ll be back before curfew.”  
“You better,” she heard her mother grumble as she left.  
Instead of taking her truck like she usually would she decided to walk, shooting a quick text to Clarke to let her know she was on her way.

Clarke ;): Yay! My Mom’s work friends are cornering me about my future and I need saving!  
Lexa chuckled at the text, tucking her phone in her back pocket.  
“So what are your future goals dear?”  
Clarke tried not to scream as Dr. Richard Edison, a heart surgeon at the hospital, asked her the loaded question. It was probably the sixth time she’d heard the question and she was getting sick of dodging it.  
“I’m on the fence on a couple of things,” she answered easily. “I’ve applied to colleges with multiple options on majors to leave the decision open for now.”  
Satisfied with her answer the old doctor nodded his head and moved to speak with one of his colleagues.  
Clarke let out a sigh and made her way across the yard to the patio where her Dad was grilling.  
Jake turned and looked at her with a grin. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and a flowered hawaiian shirt under an apron. When Abby had looked at what he was wearing she nearly had an aneurysm but let it slide.  
“Hey kiddo,” he greeted, expertly flipping a burger without looking at it. “Somebody looks miserable.”  
Clarke leaned against his one side and let out another sigh. “Why did Mom invite her coworkers? This isn’t even a retirement party for one of them!” She gestured to the obvious rift between the two sets of guests.  
The workers at the mill were all hanging around Jake’s garage admiring the vehicle inside, meanwhile Abby and her coworkers were conversing around the pool and the patio.  
Jake shrugged, ever the relaxed one. “I think she feels out of place around them,” he speculated.  
Clarke’s phone buzzed in the back pocket of her jeans and she grabbed it quickly, ignoring the grin on her father’s face.  
“I take it Lexa will be here soon?” He grabbed a few slices of cheese from the plate next to him and began putting it on the burgers.  
“Yeah,” Clarke answered after typing a reply. “I hope she’s ready for Mom’s interrogation because I’m sure there’ll be one.”  
Her Dad chuckled at that. “It’s bound to happen at some point,” he said, “why not now, it gives her an out.” He laughed even harder when Clarke shot him an offended look.  
“Don’t even joke about that,” she groaned. “Between Aden trespassing on her family’s property to mess with their animals and Mom’s investigation into her life I’m certain she would run away.”  
“Maybe,” the older Griffin said, “but I think she likes you too much for that.”  
Clarke rolled her eyes before leaving her Dad and making her way towards the front yard. She didn’t want Lexa to walk in alone on what was sure to be an interesting evening unprepared.  
Before she could get completely away from the patio she felt someone grab her arm.  
She turned to see Finn grinning at her like a fool. “You look great Clarke,” he said, his words genuine.  
Clarke fought off the urge to roll her eyes and smiled back at him. “Thank you Finn,” she said, her voice tight. She really just wanted to see Lexa.  
“My Dad was hoping to talk to you for a little if that’s okay,” the boy said letting his hand drop from her arm. He gestured to where his Dad was standing near the pool. True to form he was dressed in a crisp white shirt and blue tie with khakis and nice dress shoes.  
Elliot Collins never dressed down, Clarke was almost sure of it.  
Clarke sighed internally, it was probably best that she speak with him now and not while Lexa was here. Mr. Collins wouldn’t be too kind to Lexa and she didn’t have the patience to deal with his cruelty.  
So she gestured for Finn to lead the way. On the short walk over she steeled herself for whatever comments the man would make.  
“Clarke,” he turned his attention from his wife beaming at her. “I haven’t seen you in quite some time. How have you been?” He reached his hand out and Clarke took it shaking it firmly.  
“Wonderful,” she answered, a smile plastered on her features. “How have you been sir?”  
As expected the surgeon went into detail on his life in the past month that Clarke hadn’t seen him. She just nodded along, occasionally glancing around for Lexa.  
“Excuse me,” that voice was music to Clarke’s ears as she turned to see Lexa’s tentative smile.  
Elliot stopped mid-sentenced, clearly upset that he’d been cut off in the middle of his long drawn out story about one of his golf games.  
“Hey Lexa,” Clarke wrapped her arms around her in a hug. “You really are my hero,” she whispered in the brunette’s ear before turning to face Finn and his family. She slipped her hand into Lexa’s for good measure.  
“Hi Lexa,” Finn offered, clearly uncomfortable as he glanced at his father. The dark haired man’s jaw was set and his brown eyes were stone cold as they studied the new arrival.  
Lexa offered the other teenager a small hello.  
There was an awkward silence after that before Elliot soon broke it.  
“I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure,” he said, his pleasant demeanor obviously forced. Clarke watched him study Lexa’s appearance. She was wearing a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans with black Vans, her hair parted to the side.  
She was stunned by the brunette’s effortless beauty but she knew that Elliot and his wife weren’t nearly as impressed.  
Lexa shook the offered hand firmly, seemingly shocking the man. “I’m Lexa Woods sir,” she offered, a smile on her lips. “You may know of my mother Indra.”  
“We do know Indra,” his wife, Sandra, spoke up for the first time. “She’s a wonderful lawyer!”  
Elliot nodded his head placing his hands in his pockets. “Yes she is,” he agreed. “She’s helped the hospital in a few legal matters over the years. What is it your father does Lexa?”  
Clarke could feel the girl beside her tense at that. She could tell that he already knew Gustus was a farmer and that Lexa was open about the fact that she wanted to follow in his footsteps.  
“He had worked at the steel mill for years before retiring when I was 10 and focusing on the farm full time,” Lexa answered. Clarke was shocked at just how calm and polite Lexa was being. Of course her mother was a lawyer and poker faces are key when it came to that profession.  
“How quaint,” Elliot responded smoothly. “I’m sure it’s very hard work keeping that place running.”  
“It usually takes both of us to keep things running smoothly,” Lexa answered easily. Clarke could feel her gripping her hand just a little tighter at Elliot’s condescending tone.  
“That must be a cool job,” Finn piped in, attempting to keep the conversation light. “Do you guys have specific crops or animals you deal with?”  
Clarke was actually surprised to hear his almost genuine interest. Of course, Finn knew his father was awful and always did his best to avoid conflicts.  
“We have fields of hay and both feed and sweet corn,” Lexa answered, focusing her attention on Finn instead of his father. “We have horses and milk cows, the horses are just for us to ride and have around and the we sell the milk the cows produce.”  
Finn nodded along with this looking genuinely interested in what she was saying.  
“It’s good your mother has an actual career so that you and your father can play farmer.”  
‘Oh fuck,’ Clarke thought as she saw Lexa’s jaw set and her green eyes narrow slightly.  
Before the brunette could respond Jake’s baritone voice rang out across the yard.  
“The food is ready everyone!”  
Elliot and Sandra turned and left without even some form of goodbye, a smug grin on the surgeon’s face.  
“I’m really sorry,” Finn mumbled before following his parents.  
Clarke turned towards Lexa once he left, concern in her expression. The brunette stood stock still, her eyes following the retreating family.  
“Hey,” she spoke softly. “Lexa look at me.” She used her free hand to guide the brunette’s head so she was facing her fully. “Let’s go inside for a second.”  
Lexa nodded her head before Clarke tugged her in the direction of the back door. She led her into the living room sitting them both down.  
“Why do people have to be such dicks,” Lexa finally spoke. Clarke’s heart broke at just how frustrated and upset Lexa sounded. “We actually make a lot of money from what we do. Sure, my Mom makes more but she’s a damn lawyer and the best one in the city!”  
Clarke nodded her head, encouraging Lexa to continue if she wanted.  
“I just…..” Lexa trailed off, her hands playing with Clarke’s in her lap. “I just don’t get why what I do is seen as so terrible?”  
“It’s not,” Clarke insisted, “Elliot is just an asshole. I don’t know why my Mom invites him to things honestly. Back when they were in med school I guess he wasn’t so bad. It was after his internship and when he started to become so high up in the hospital that he suddenly became such an ass I guess.”  
Lexa shook her head, sighing. “I hope I didn’t embarrass you or anything,” she mumbled. “I know I’m probably not dressed properly and-”  
Clarke cut her off with a quick kiss, smiling when she saw her cheeks begin to turn pink.  
“You look beautiful,” she whispered. “Plus, my Dad is wearing a hawaiian shirt so honestly you did better than the guy throwing the party.” Her smile grew as Lexa let out a laugh.  
“You look amazing too,” the brunette said looking at Clarke’s outfit. She was wearing a pair of nice shorts and a floral blouse.  
She shrugged as if it were nothing. “I guess I did alright,” she replied. “The real question is, will I ever see you wear an outfit that doesn’t involve a flannel.”  
Lexa let out a gasp and slapped the blonde lightly on the arm, trying not to laugh with her.  
“Have I not mentioned that the key to being a lesbian is wearing flannel all the time,” Lexa asked, tone bordering on serious. “Because seriously, that’s how we communicate our sexuality Clarke. It’s like lesbian code.”  
Clarke laughed so hard she had to lean on Lexa as she attempted to breath. She rested her chin on her shoulder, feeling the brunette shake with laughter as well.  
“I’m bisexual so I guess we don’t have a code like you,” she teased.  
“Yeah you do,” Lexa shot back, “you look stunning all the time.”  
Clarke sat up her jaw dropping at that. “Damn Woods that was smooth.”  
Lexa grinned back at her, clearly proud of herself. “I have my moments.” She stood up and offered Clarke her hand.  
“We should probably get back out there. I don’t want your Mom to hate me anymore than she probably does,” she said.  
Clarke took the offered hand and let Lexa help her up.  
“She doesn’t hate you,” she insisted, “she just doesn’t trust you yet. I’m hoping you can talk to her tonight and maybe she’ll see that you’re great!”  
Lexa didn’t look too thrilled at the prospect and Clarke didn’t exactly blame her. Abby Griffin was a very tough, stubborn woman and when it came to people who were around her family she could be difficult to say the least.  
“Don’t worry I’ll protect you,” the blonde said, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss Lexa’s cheek.  
“Good I’m gonna need that,” Lexa said as Clarke led her back through the house again.  
Clarke let out a laugh as they re-entered the party.  
They chose to avoid the Collins and sat with Aden while they ate.  
“So tell me Lexa,” Aden said with a mouthful of burger. “Is there a special way to tip a cow over?”  
Clarke shot him a glare as she took a bite of fruit salad. She, Lexa and Aden decided to sit as far away from people as they could so they were situated in the grass near her father’s garage.  
Lexa laughed at the blonde boy and shrugged. “I have yet to find a way,” she answered him with a grin. “I’m sure you’ll continue to try though.”  
Aden nodded his head. “Well I mean it’s science,” he shouted. “One day I could be famous for my discovery on the perfect technique to tip a cow.” He threw his hands up in the air at that almost knocking his plate from his lap.  
Clarke was quick to save it though before he ruined his shirt. “Really Aden,” she sighed, “you are a walking disaster sometimes.”  
Her brother just shrugged at that with a grin on his face. “I think you mean a walking ball of adorable fun.” He turned and winked at Lexa who just laughed.  
After they finished eating Clarke finally decided it was time. Her Mom was talking with her Dad over by the grill, likely about the clean up, so she figured it was now or never for her to introduce them to Lexa.  
“Are you ready to meet my Mom officially?” She turned to Lexa who was attempting to win a thumb war against Aden.  
The brunette was so thrown by that Aden managed to pin her thumb down with ease.  
The boy jumped up from his seat on the ground fist pumping the air. “In your face Woods,” he cheered.  
Lexa ignored him in favor of look at Clarke, a nervous energy coming off of her.  
“Uh..yeah sure,” she muttered. “Do you promise to keep her from killing me?”  
Clarke rolled her eyes at that, pulling her to her feet. “My Dad is there too so I really doubt that’ll happen.”  
“But still,” Lexa insisted, “what if he leaves, you gotta protect me Clarke!”  
Clarke sighed, leaning up and kissing her slowly before taking a step back, a smile on her face. “I promise to protect you from my mother,” she said solemnly.  
“You are truly a hero,” Lexa said, her tone just as serious as Clarke.  
“You’re gonna need her protection,” Aden called as the two began to walk away.  
“Don’t listen to him,” Clarke said, rubbing her thumb on Lexa’s hand soothingly.  
‘Well I sure hope he’s wrong,’ she thought as they made their way towards the two adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add Lexa meeting Jake and Abby but decided to wait until next chapter! Sorry for the tiny cliff hanger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Abby and Jake officially. Don't worry, this chapter is mostly fluff except for one tiny run in with the dreaded Elliot. But that's short lived and there will be some super cute Clexa to follow so I hope that makes it better. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 6:

Lexa Woods wasn’t afraid of anything. She’d calmed a spooked horse while riding it and been chased by an angry bull who wasn’t too keen on leaving it’s pen.  
But Lexa would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, if not a little scared of the adults that she and Clarke were approaching.  
Abby was the first to turn and look at the two of them, nudging Jake who had just finished a conversation with one of his coworkers.  
“Hey kids,” Jake greeted, a warm smile on his face. “Enjoying the party Lexa?”  
The brunette nodded her head, feeling herself relax a little under his kind gaze. “I am,” she answered, “the food was delicious.” She looked at Abby as she said this, a genuine smile on her face.   
Abby smiled back, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes. It was a start though, Lexa thought.  
“Thank you Lexa,” she said, her voice polite. “You look beautiful, Clarke wasn’t lying when she said you could handle dressing semi-casual.”  
Beside her, Clarke rolled her eyes good naturedly, giving Lexa’s hand a squeeze.   
“She did a better job than Hawaiian Joe over here,” she gestured to her Dad.  
Jake held his hand up to his heart pretending to be hurt.  
“My own flesh and blood,” he sighed dramatically. “How could you wound me like this Clarke?”  
All four of them laughed at that, Lexa suddenly didn’t feel quite as terrified anymore. Abby didn’t even seem to be too judgemental, definitely not like the Collins.   
‘She’s just protective of her daughter,’ she assured herself.   
“So Lexa,” Abby began as the laughter subsided. “What are your plans after graduation?”  
Beside her Clarke tensed ever so slightly, almost as if preparing for the worst.   
“I’m planning on going to Arkadia University for agriculture,” Lexa answered smoothly. When she looked into Abby’s brown eyes she saw no judgement, just genuine interest. “I want to take over my family’s farm when I’m old enough and my Dad can’t do it anymore.”  
Abby nodded her head as the brunette spoke and smiled when she finished. “You’ve got a better plan than Clarke here does,” she gestured to the blonde in front of her.   
Clarke rolled her eyes letting out a groan of annoyance. “I told you Mom I’ve at least narrowed it down,” she insisted. “Lexa is probably like one of the only seniors who knows what she’s doing.”  
“True,” Jake agreed, “but if Lexa is anything like her father I’m not surprised.” He shot the brunette a wink and she smiled gratefully.   
“How is Gustus and Indra,” Abby asked. “I haven’t officially met Gustus but Indra has come to a few benefits that the hospital throws. She’s always very generous in her donations.”  
Lexa nodded her head a proud smile on her face. “They’re both doing great,” she answered, “Dad is probably out in the barn right now and Mom was going over a case when I left. I don’t think it’s anything high profile, but she’s always thorough.”  
“It’s no wonder you’ve got everything figured out already,” Abby said, “with such dedicated role models. You seem like you’re going to be a wonderful young lady.”  
Both Clarke and Lexa had to keep their jaws from dropping. Lexa glanced at Clarke who shrugged ever so slightly.   
“Thank you Mrs. Griffin,” she replied. “I’m sure Clarke will figure things out though. She’s really smart and dedicated too, just like you guys.”  
She hoped Abby could tell how honest she was being. Lexa wasn’t one to make fake comments just to impress someone. Indra always taught her to be polite but honest about how she felt towards others.   
‘Lying to impress someone is foolish Alexandria,’ she would tell her.   
“Thank you Lexa,” Abby said. Judging by her expression she could sense the brunette’s sincerity.  
There was a moment of silence before Jake spoke up.  
“Do you like cars Lexa? I have a really nice one in the garage if you’re interested in seeing it.” He gestured with his free hand to the garage. “That is, if I can steal you away from her.”   
Clarke sighed dramatically. “I suppose I could part with her for a moment,” she said, tone wistful. “But please don’t keep her for long. I can help clean up the food Mom.”  
After Abby nodded her head Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek, laughing lightly when it turned pink, and left her and Jake alone.  
“Let’s go kid,” Jake said.   
Lexa smiled at the man before letting him lead her across the year towards the garage.

“Lexa is a nice girl,” Abby commented as she and Clarke carried the last of the trays of food into the house, setting them on the kitchen island.  
Clarke’s eyebrows raised in surprise at that as she grabbed some plastic containers from under the island.   
“Oh really,” she drawled. “I could have swore you were nothing but hostile just the other night.”  
Abby sighed taking one of them from the blonde’s hand and beginning to spoon the leftover potato salad in it.  
“I’ll admit that I let stereotypes cloud my judgement,” she said. “But Lexa seems like a mature, well rounded individual. And also, your father is always the best judge of character and clearly he likes her if he’s willing to talk about his car with her.”  
The blonde laughed at that as she took plastic wrap and covered a tray of cookies with it.  
“True, she really is great mom,” she said, a bit of a dreamy expression in her eyes.   
She was so caught up in her thoughts of Lexa that she didn’t notice the knowing grin on her mother’s face as she walked around the girl and deposited the container of food in the bottom shelf.   
“So what happened earlier that you two had to go inside?”   
The blissful expression on Clarke’s face soured at the question.   
“Mr. Collins was being as charming as ever,” she answered, sarcasm dripping from her words. “He was so rude Mom. I really don’t understand why we let them come here or talk to them at all.”  
Abby let out a loud sigh. They had this conversation at least once every couple of months. It’s not like they were really close to the Collins.  
Back when Clarke and Finn were little and Elliot wasn’t a total jerk they did spend a lot more time together. At this point though they just remained friends for appearances it seemed. Clarke didn’t hate Finn, but she definitely hated his parents.   
“Because we need to be polite,” Abby breathed out. “I’m sorry if Lexa was hurt by his words. I’ve learned years ago to just ignore him until he leaves. Which will probably be soon if I had to guess. I’m sure he has some other engagement.”  
Clarke snorted a laugh at that. “Yeah,” she agreed, “he probably has to go talk in a mirror about how wonderful he is.”  
The two Griffin women both let out a laugh at that.  
It was moments like these that Clarke really enjoyed being with her mother. Abby could be so infuriating at times when they didn’t agree on something, but when they got along it was always wonderful.  
They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that as they worked together to get everything cleaned up.   
Clarke was in the middle of organizing the fridge when she began to wonder how Lexa was doing with her Dad. 

“I almost have it finished,” Jake said as he flipped on the garage light. “There was just an issue with the brake line that I’m working out.”  
Lexa let out an appreciative whistle at the shiny orange vehicle in front of her.   
“That’s impressive,” she said, “how long have you been working on it?” She circled the car while Jake talked.  
“I’ve had it for years actually,” he began, “I bought it when Clarke was about 5 and I’ve been working at it on and off for years now. Clarke and Aden help me from time to time. It’s been my go to project when I’m having a stressful day.”  
Lexa ran her hand along the hood nodding her head. “When I’m stressed I usually go for a ride on Ig,” she said, her voice quiet. “There’s a tree stand on the edge of the woods and I go there to think sometimes. It has a great view of the entire farm.”  
Jake smiled at the girl leaning back against his work bench. “I’m sure you’ve got a hectic life.”  
“Maybe a little,” she agreed looking up from the vehicle at him. “I mean I love working on the farm and I’m certain it will be mine one day. But I’ll admit I’ve been missing out on quite a lot….I went on one date with Clarke and I realized that.” She smiled nervously.  
‘Way to make things weird Lexa,’ she thought as she waited for Jake’s reaction.  
To her surprise he just let out a quiet laugh nodding his head.  
“I understand,” he said, “Clarke is a great girl. She’s always been good at showing people the fun in life.”  
Lexa nodded her head in agreement, doing her best not to gush about Clarke in front of her father. She wanted to make sure he understood just how interested he was in her but she didn’t want to come across as crazy or anything.  
“So I guess I have to ask a Dad question while Clarke isn’t around,” Jake said, breaking Lexa out of her thoughts. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed her with a comically serious face. “What are your intentions with my daughter?”  
Lexa burst out laughing as the memory of Raven at the beach popped into her head. She stifled it quickly when she saw Jake’s confused expression.  
“I’m sorry,” she managed to say between laughs. “Raven asked me the same thing at the beach.”  
Jake chuckled, shaking his head. “Raven is quite the character,” he agreed. “I’m glad to hear she’s looking out for Clarke in my stead.”  
Lexa nodded her head solemnly. “It’s always good to have help,” she said. “But in all seriousness sir I want to date your daughter and make her as happy as I can.”  
She held her breath as she waited for Jake’s reaction. So far he seemed to like her but she was still afraid of messing things up.   
‘Be cool Woods, be cool.’  
In answer Jake clapped her on the shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. “I like you Lexa,” he said, “and I know Clarke likes you. She couldn’t stop talking about you today before the party.”  
“Really?” The brunette’s green eyes lit up with excitement.   
Jake grinned, nodding his head as he let his hand fall off her shoulder to his side. “Really,” he answered, “It was ‘oh Lexa is so pretty’ and ‘you guys better not embarrass me in front of her because she’s so perfect’”  
Lexa held her sides as she let out a loud laugh at Jake’s terribly high pitched voice.   
“Huh,” he said tapping his chin in thought, “I think I just did the opposite of what she asked.”   
“I’m okay with that,” Lexa grinned. “It’s good to hear that she’s into my just as much as I’m into her.” The butterflies in her stomach at just the thought made Lexa feel giddy with excitement. She couldn’t wait to see Clarke, to tease her of course, but to mostly just drink in the blonde’s presence.  
Jake glanced down at his watch and sighed. “I better head back out there,” he said, “I have to make sure the guests are happy. I’m sure Mike is about ready to go.”  
“I’m sure he really appreciates the party,” Lexa commented as they left the garage.  
“Mike usually prefers to stay at home but he knew retiring meant spending a lot of time with us before he left,” Jake explained as they made their way to the patio. “I think Clarke is still in the house if you’d like to go find her.”  
Lexa didn’t miss the teasing tone to the man’s voice as she thanked him for allowing her to come and headed towards the back door. She was only a few feet away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
“You get comfortable awfully fast.”   
Lexa’s jaw clenched harder than her fists at her sides at the sound of Elliot Collins’ deep voice.   
She turned to see him smirking at her like an idiot.   
“Mr. Griffin told me Clarke was inside and to go find her,” she answered, her voice tight but polite.  
The older man in front of her looked like he didn’t believe her, rolling his eyes.  
“I’d like to make something very clear to you Lexa,” he began causing the girl to groan internally. “My son has every intention of dating Clarke. They’re meant to be together and nothing you do will change that.”  
“The fact that I’m the one that’s kissing her says otherwise,” Lexa shot back at him a proud smile on her lips.  
‘Hell yeah,’ she thought. Her Mom would totally kick her ass for talking like that but it felt so good to see Elliot’s eyes widen in shock.  
“I’d watch your tone,” he said, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Finn has a better financial outlook and a better career path than you. He’s an all around perfect match, unlike you, you flannel wearing filth.”  
He was smart enough to keep his voice low as not to attract the attention of those around them, his hand gripped her shoulder tightly as he spoke.  
Blood roared through Lexa’s ears at his words, she wasn’t hurt like last time, just angry.   
Before she could open her mouth to respond with her own biting comment the back door slid open and the sound of Clarke and Abby’s voices could be heard.  
“Lexa,” Clarke said, a smile on her face as the brunette turned to look at her. The smile shrank when she saw who was standing with her. “Hello Mr. Collins.”  
Lexa felt his hand drop from her shoulder as he took a step back, a smile on his face. “Hello Clarke,” he said, his voice free of the malice from just a moment ago. “I’m just talking with Lexa about her Mother’s practice. She is a wonderful lawyer.”  
Clarke glanced at Lexa. Of course she wasn’t an idiot, Lexa could tell that she knew nothing pleasant was happening between the two.  
“That’s lovely,” she said, “but if you’d excuse us it’s getting late and I promised Lexa I’d walk her home.” She grabbed the brunette’s hand and whisked her away towards the front of the house before the man could offer anything else.  
They were a few yards away from the house when Clarke finally stopped and turned to face Lexa, running her hands along her face.   
‘God she’s beautiful,’ Lexa thought. The evening sun cast a warm glow over her pale skin and made her blue eyes shine. She could really get used to staring into those eyes.  
“What did he say to you?” Clarke’s voice was deathly calm. “Whatever he said is a lie Lexa I can promise you that.”  
The brunette smiled at her leaning down and kissing her softly. “I’m okay,” she whispered against her lips. She took Clarke’s hand in her’s and squeezed them gently. “I mean, technically he did threaten me and insult me but I don’t care.”  
Clarke’s eyes widened. “Oh my God Lexa I’m so sorry,” she groaned. Leaning forward and resting her head against her shoulder. “He’s such an asshole, you didn’t deserve to be treated so badly. This night was supposed to be fun.”  
“Clarke I did have fun,” Lexa said chuckling as the blonde looked at her, her forehead scrunched up in confusion.   
“Really,” Clarke asked, “Finn’s family didn’t ruin it for you?”  
Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead humming her agreement. “No,” she answered, “maybe their words would have hurt me before but after how you and your family have treated me I don’t care. Your opinion of me may matter but I sure as hell don’t care about what they think.”   
Clarke let out a sigh of relief as they began walking towards Lexa’s house.   
“I was worried you may never want to see me again,” she confessed.  
Lexa gripped Clarke’s hand in her’s, giving it a squeeze.  
“Oh please Griffin,” she scoffed, “I still have to take you out on our first official date.”  
‘Good job Woods,’ Lexa applauded herself, ‘let her think you totally have a date planned.’  
Clarke grinned at her. “Really,” she asked, “and what is this date going to be like?”  
“I’ll let you know next Saturday,” Lexa answered smoothly.   
‘And I’ll have an entire week to figure out what the hell I’m gonna do,’ she thought to herself as they reached her driveway.  
She turned to face Clarke, resting her hands on her hips. “You know you didn’t have to walk me home right?”  
Clarke shrugged, letting her hands snake around the brunette’s neck. “Honestly I needed to get away from Elliot or I would have killed him,” she admitted.   
“Well had you done that I would have totally helped you hide the body.” Lexa let out a laughed as Clarke faked fainting, falling into her.  
“Swoon Lexa Woods,” she sighed, “you’re just perfect aren’t you?”  
Lexa could feel her face turning red as she held Clarke. God she really really liked her.  
“I wouldn’t say that,” she mumbled, “but I do try.”  
“Well you’ve succeeded,” Clarke said matter-of-factly. She leaned back, much to the brunette’s disappointment. Her mood was lifted considerably however when she pulled her into a searing kissing.  
It last only seconds but it still left Lexa breathless.  
“I can’t wait to see what you have planned for next Saturday,” Clarke whispered, their foreheads pressed firmly together.   
“Uh...yeah,” she managed to say. “I’ll text you what to wear the day of.”  
Clarke smiled, taking a step back and starting to walk down the road.  
“Text me when you get home so I know you made it back safe,” Lexa shouted after her.  
“Sure thing,” Clarke threw over her shoulder.  
Lexa stood there a minute longer, watching Clarke’s retreating figure before turning and heading to her own home.  
What the hell was she going to do for their date next Saturday?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clexa's first official date! So this is mostly fluff with a little bit of sad stuff. Lexa opens up a little about her past before she was adopted by Indra and Gustus and it does get a little heavy. However Clarke is there for her and things end on a good note. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I wanted to be sure I uploaded on time so I apologize if there are any mistakes in this chapter when it comes to grammar or spelling.

Chapter 7:

Lexa spurred Ig to a halt at the entrance of the barn, a smile on her face.   
“You look like you had a good ride.” Gustus grinned at his daughter as he exited the hay loft.  
“I did,” she answered. Everything was set up for her date with Clarke, she just really hoped the blonde liked it. “What were you doing up there?”  
“One of that cats had her babies,” the bearded man answered. “I just made them a little safe space so the she doesn’t have to worry about them getting lost up there.”  
The brunette swung out of the saddle, patting Ig lovingly on the neck. “You’re such a softy Dad,” she teased.  
Gustus rolled his eyes flicking the bill of his daughter’s hat. “And what exactly have you been up to.” His eyes wandered to the empty saddle bags on either side of Ig.  
Lexa started to lead the horse towards his stable, tying the reins to the door as she began to remove the gear.   
“Getting ready for my date with Clarke,” she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink.  
She could hear her Dad’s chuckle as he followed her, leaning against a nearby support beam. “This girl must be special for you to take her there,” he said, his tone soft. “You never take anyone there.”  
“Clarke’s special,” she grunted in response, lifting the heavy saddle off of Ig. Her Dad was quick to grab it and take it into the make-shift tack room next to the last horse stalls. Everyone in the family had their own horse.   
Indra’s was a small but feisty stallion with reddish brown fur. No one except Indra could ride her comfortably. Her name was Athena and it was fitting, the horse was smart.  
Gustus’s horse, called Jolly, was a gentle giant. A hulking black workhorse that was the sweetest thing and the only horse that could hold her father’s hulking figure easily.  
Anya’s horse was named Hellion, which was the perfect name. Much like her older sister, Hellion didn’t answer to anyone. Well anyone except Anya. Lexa could get him to go out to pasture and come back in but she never even bothered trying to ride him.   
“So are you going to take her out to eat or bring food with you?”  
Her Dad’s voice broke her out of her thoughts as she stood their gently stroking Ig’s mane, much to the joy of the animal.   
She removed the bit from his mouth before answering.  
“Mom said she’d help me make something to take along with us,” she said, turning towards him. “Which reminds me. I’ve got to go help her make it.”  
Gustus chuckled, shaking his head. “She does know you could burn water right?”  
“Hey! I did that like one time.” The brunette ignored her Dad’s deep bellied laughter as she opened the door to Ig’s stable, he happily trotted over to his water trough, drinking deeply.   
“I’ll be back in a bit to clean you up,” she spoke sweetly to him before turning to face her Dad who had just managed to stop laughing.  
He beamed at her, clapping her on the back. “Going to make Iggy look presentable for your date then?”  
“Well duh,” she responded. “I told him that we both have to make good impressions.”  
The two Woods began their walk back to the house.   
“Am I expected to dress appropriately,” the man teased.  
Lexa nudged him playfully. “Mom says your hopeless so I’ll go with no,” she giggled. “Besides, she already met Anya in all her Anya-ness so really you’re nothing in comparison.”  
“I did hear about that,” Gustus said as he held the back door open for her. “She may have told your mother and I.”  
Lexa stopped dead in her tracks nearly getting knocked over by her father’s hulking figure who’d walked in behind her.  
“She did what?!?”  
From down the hallway she could hear Anya’s laughter and Indra’s loud sigh.   
Anya came sprinting out of the kitchen doorway, brandishing her phone.   
“Oh my God I didn’t know your face could get that red!” She shouted as the flash on her camera went off repeatedly. “Did you tell her what I told you dad?” The older Woods sister couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice.  
“I’m gonna kill you!” Lexa growled, sprinting after her now running sister.   
Anya laughed maniacally as she ran into the living room, clearing the couch and racing around the coffee table.   
Lexa followed suit, the two sisters faced each other, bobbing from side to side, both waiting for the other to make the first move.  
“I thought we had the sister code,” Lexa whined.  
Anya shrugged casually. “I mean I feel like ‘thou shalt not kill your sister’ is also in that code soooo,” she drawled, a grin plastered on her face.  
“Alexandria if you don’t come into this kitchen and help me make this food for your date I swear to every god out there I’ll make sure Clarke knows I know what you were up to!” Indra’s stern voice shouted from the kitchen.  
“You better get going Lexi,” Anya teased, “you can try to take me later.”  
The brunette scoffed at that as she turned and headed back out into the hallway and towards the kitchen. 

A few hours later Lexa found herself standing in front of the Griffin home, hat tucked in her back pocket and wild flowers in her hand.   
Unlike last time, she was actually able to knock on the door before a grinning Aden answered.   
“For me,” he said in a high pitched voice, holding his hand to his chest. “Why Lexa you shouldn’t have!”   
Lexa rolled her eyes. “Hello to you too Aden,” she grinned back at him. “If I had known you liked flowers I would have brought some for you too, but sadly these are for your sister.”  
“And here I thought I was the Griffin you were trying to woo,” the boy said solemnly. He stepped aside so she could step inside. “The not-so-cute Griffin child is in the living room. Our Grandma Griffin called and Clarke is just gushing about you.”  
“Really,” Lexa spoke quietly as Aden led her towards the living room.   
She had to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she heard Clarke’s beautiful, slightly husky, voice.   
“Well Gram I’d love to go on my date with Lexa but I’m still talking to you,” the blonde’s voice carried into the foyer. “Yes Gram she really is amazing, and beautiful and yes you can meet her someday. That is if I don’t embarrass myself before then…..love you too, bye.”  
Lexa stood in the entrance to the living room, Clarke’s back to her from where she sat on the couch.   
“Lexa’s here,” Aden piped up from his spot beside her.  
Clarke was up like a shot, turning to see the brunette, taking in her plain light blue flannel and gray tank top and jeans.   
“Hey,” she said, “you didn’t hear any of that did you?”  
Beside her, Aden snorted a laugh.  
“Maybe a little,” Lexa confessed. Before Clarke could say anything in response she held out the flowers, a shy smile on her face. “I got these for you.”  
Clarke walked around the couch, taking them from her. Their hands touched for only a moment but the contact sent a shock through Lexa’s system.  
‘How can she always be so beautiful,’ the brunette marveled to herself. Clarke was wearing a pair of blue jeans, red converse and a black graphic shirt with a Panic! At the Disco logo on it. She’d braided some of her hair back in a princess style leaving the majority of it down.  
“Thank you,” she said, “these are so gorgeous, where did you get them?”  
Lexa grinned happily at the blonde’s sincerity. “I’ll be able to show you,” she promised.   
“So Mom and Dad went out,” Aden spoke up beside them.  
Clarke let out a groan and Lexa just looked confused.   
“Okay,” she said slowly, waiting for the boy to make his point.   
Clarke gripped her wrist lightly. “Please don’t encourage him,” she whined. “Aden-”  
“Too late,” the boy shouted. He turned to face Lexa, his jaw set, clearly attempting to look like one of his parents. Lexa thought he looked a lot like Abby.  
“Have her home on time, be safe, and no funny business,” he wagged a finger in Lexa’s face, a smile threatening to break through his facade. “Do you understand madame?”  
Lexa smiled, trying her best not to laugh. “Yes sir,” she answered. “I promise to take good care of Clarke and treat her like a queen on this date just like she deserves.”  
The brunette was so focused on Aden she didn’t notice Clarke practically swoon beside her, clutching the flowers to her chest.  
“Damn that was smooth,” Aden praised. He clapped his hands together. “Welp, my work here is done. I’ll be upstairs playing video games so you kids have fun.” And with that he was off like a shot leaving the two teenagers alone.  
Clarke tugged Lexa towards the kitchen where she grabbed a vase and filled it with water, depositing the flowers into it.   
“Is he always like that?” Lexa asked as Clarke set the flowers on the windowsill above the kitchen sink.   
“Would you believe me if I said no?” The blonde answered absentmindedly as she fixed one of the dandelions that wasn’t quite sitting in the vase right.   
Sunlight streamed through the window making her glow.  
‘Fitting,’ Lexa thought, ‘I mean she is practically an angel.’  
“So what’s on the agenda for tonight?” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek, bringing her back to reality.  
“Hopefully something you’ll enjoy,” Lexa answered honestly. 

“I think I’ve been to your barn once before,” Clarke teased as the two of them got out of the brunette’s truck and headed in the direction of the large structure.  
Lexa grinned, squeezing Clarke’s hand. “Our ride is in there,” she answered.   
She let go of Clarke’s hand and gestured dramatically towards Ig who was tied to one of the posts next to his stall.  
His mane shined in the sunlight and his fur looked fresh and clean, courtesy of Lexa spending an hour getting him clean.   
Clarke stopped in her tracks at the entrance to the barn, apprehension on her face.  
Lexa noticed this immediately and was quick to comfort her.  
“Well we can take my truck if you want,” she spoke quickly, running her hands up and down Clarke’s arms. “I just thought you’d enjoy riding Ig but we don’t have to.”  
Clarke relaxed a little at the brunette’s gentle touch. “No way,” she said, her blue eyes locking with Lexa’s green ones. “I want this date to be the full experience. Romance me country girl.”  
Lexa smirked at that kissing Clarke quickly before leading her closer to Ig. She grabbed the step stool next to Ig’s stall before putting her foot in the right stirrup and swing up onto him.  
“Smart move having the step stool,” Clarke said as she took Lexa’s outreached hand and let her guide her so she was sitting in front of her. Once she was settled she leaned back into the brunette’s warmth, a grin on her face. “And smooth move having me sit in front of you.”  
Lexa snaked her arms around Clarke’s waist, grabbing a hold of the reins. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she feigned innocence, “I just figured you’d want the best view.”  
Clarke hummed a response as Lexa nudged Ig out of the barn and around towards the back. “So where are you taking me?”  
“Guess you’ll have to wait and find out,” Lexa answered, chuckling when Clarke huffed in response.  
“So much mystery,” she grumbled. Soon after though she fell quiet, taking in the rolling fields as Lexa led them farther from the house and towards the tree line.   
Lexa did her best to focus on keep Ig on track. She was lucky the horse knew where she wanted him to go because she was so distracted by Clarke.   
The blonde smelled like vanilla and citrus today and her blonde hair was soft against her cheek. Just being this close to her had the brunette buzzing with excitement. She really really hoped Clarke liked what she had planned. It was simple but her Dad had taught her simplicity was the way to go sometimes.   
A few minutes later she tugged on Ig’s reins lightly as they came upon a big oak tree.  
“Are we going on a woodland adventure,” Clarke teased as Lexa helped her off Ig.   
Lexa ignored the question as she wrapped Ig’s reins loosely around a low branch. She grabbed the pale of water and oats that were next to the tree and set them down for him to nibble at while they were away.  
She grabbed Clarke’s hand and tugged her around to the far side of the tree where a ladder was attached to the side.  
“Follow me,” she said before beginning to climb.  
Finally she made it to the landing of the tree stand and turned to help Clarke up.  
The flooring was built around the trunk in a donut shape so Clarke couldn’t see what Lexa had in store for her just yet.   
“I’m not sure anything can beat the view I just saw,” Clarke smirked at her causing the brunette’s face to turn pink.   
Her smirk fell away when Lexa lead her around to the front of the stand, letting the blonde take a look at the view.  
The branches of the tree opened up to show rolling fields, some made up of hay and others slightly green like the stalks of corn in them, glowed gold in the evening sunlight. The Woods home could just barely be seen next to the barn.  
“Holy shit,” she breathed. “Okay it comes pretty close.”  
Lexa smiled leading the blonde to a blanket she had laid out on the floor, closer to the edge. “So you like it?”  
Clarke sat on the blanket, tugging the brunette down to sit next to her. “It’s amazing,” she answered, kissing her on the cheek. “Seriously Lexa, this could be a painting. The fields, your family’s home, the rest of the town out further in the background….it’s beautiful.”  
‘I could listen to her talk forever,’ Lexa thought as she stared into the blonde’s eyes.   
“Not as beautiful at the girl in front of me,” she answered, smoothly, a genuine smile on her face.   
Clarke nudged her shoulder playfully, her face tinted pink as she rolled her eyes.   
“Smooth,” she said, “so what are we going to eat? Pinecones? Or are we sharing with Ig?”  
Lexa let out a laugh at that as she got up and walked around the trunk of the tree, picking up the cooler she and her Mom had packed, and coming back around.  
“Of course not,” she replied, feigning offense. “Besides, Ig doesn’t share very well anyway.” She set the cooler down to the right of her and opened it. “Do you like turkey, ham or roast beef?”  
“Hmmmm turkey,” Clarke answered easily. Lexa handed her the foil wrapped sandwich before taking the roast beef one and sitting down next to the blonde again.  
The two ate in relative silence, only breaking it for Lexa to get the two of them some water from the cooler.   
After they’d finished eating Lexa grabbed the pillows she’d brought earlier for them to lean back on and still see the view of the fields.   
“You’ve thought of everything haven’t you Lexa Woods?” Clarke snuggled into Lexa’s side as they laid back. The sun was beginning to set casting an orange and pink glow across the sky.   
“I try,” the brunette answered. “This isn’t anything fancy I know but this is my favorite place on the farm.”   
Clarke turned on her side so she was facing the other girl, propping her hand up on her fist. “Can I ask why?”  
Lexa turned to look at her and saw a soft kind of curiosity in her eyes.   
“It’s a long story,” she answered. “Not super long but pretty boring I think.”  
Clarke took her hand in hers in response, kissing it softly. “If it’s about you I really doubt it’s boring,” she offered. “But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”   
“I don’t mind,” she answered easily. Her heart melted at how gentle Clarke was.   
‘You’re definitely falling for this girl you gay puddle’ she thought to herself.   
Clarke rubbed soothing circles on her hand as she began her story.   
“Gustus built this tree stand back when he and Indra first adopted me,” she said. “I was six at the time and even more introverted than I am now because….” Her voice trailed off and she suddenly found it hard to talk.   
Clarke didn’t attempt to get her to speak like she thought she would. Instead she just laid with her continuing to draw patterns on the back of her hand.   
‘Clarke won’t judge you,’ Lexa thought. ‘Besides, you need to talk about this stuff. Dad says it helps.’  
“My biological parents weren’t exactly the caring type,” she finally said, her voice strained from forcing the words out. “My Dad was a heavy drinker and wasn’t always around because he’d go bar hopping for days and I’m pretty sure my Mom just gave up on her life ever meaning anything. She managed to work and get me to and from school or the baby sitter but that was about it. She never really engaged with me, and my dad...well he didn’t like it when I talked so I just kinda got used to being quiet and keeping to myself.”  
Memories of quiet dinners full of tension and angry voices floated through Lexa’s mind causing her grip on Clarke’s hand to tighten.   
“You don’t have to keep going if this is too much,” the blonde spoke quietly. Lexa turned to look at her and instead of seeing disgust or irritation in her eyes she just saw understanding.   
Lexa let out a shaky breath still attempting to force away the memories. Plates crashing, her Dad’s yelling, her Mom’s screams….  
Suddenly it was hard to focus on the girl in front of her as she went back to that day. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and it was a struggle to keep her breathing in check.   
“Hey,” Clarke tugged Lexa up into a sitting position cupping her face gently. “Lexa look at me, really look at me okay?”  
It took her a moment but Lexa managed to lock her green eyes onto Clarke’s blue ones. They were so beautiful, Lexa could see that they had little bits of gray in them mixed with the cerulean.   
“I...I just..”  
‘C’mon Lexa say WORDS’, she thought to herself.   
Clarke shushed her gently, leaning forward and kissing her. “You don’t have to talk,” she said. “How about I talk? I can tell you about what my dad did today?”  
Lexa nodded her head, mouth slightly open. The crashing of dishes still stormed through her mind, but it was getting a little fainter.   
Clarke let her hands drop to her lap, she adjusted the pillows and leaned back on them opening her legs and gesturing for Lexa to sit between them.   
Lexa followed her silent instructions, relaxing a little bit. Clarke didn’t wrap her arms around her, instead she started to run her fingers through Lexa’s hair. Gently removing the braids she had in them.   
She launched into a story about her Dad attempting to cook pancakes this morning. At first Lexa couldn’t completely hear her, the memories of her childhood still lingering.   
‘Focus,’ she thought to herself. ‘Focus on her story Lexa.’  
After a few minutes the crashing in her head faded away and the only things she could hear were the sounds of the forest and Clarke’s voice.   
“My Mom is pretty sure she’s going to have to get a new skillet,” she heard the blonde say.   
Lexa let out a breath, relaxing back into Clarke’s warmth.   
Clarke continued to run her hands through her hair, scratching at her scalp lightly.   
“You okay,” she asked quietly. “I didn’t bore you too much with that story did I?”  
Lexa laughed quietly at that. “No,” she said, her voice shaking slightly. “I mean no to you boring me also. I’m good now.”  
“Does that happen often?” Clarke’s tone indicated that Lexa could refuse to answer if she wanted.   
The brunette shrugged, taking Clarke’s hands and studying them as she spoke.   
“Sometimes,” she said, “it used to be worse but it’s gotten easier. My life is so great now so I find that if I focus on that I don’t think about the bad stuff. Plus Gustus, Indra and Anya all have different methods to help calm me down when it happens.”  
Clarke rested her chin on her shoulder lacing her fingers with Lexa’s. “You have a great support system.”  
Lexa hummed in agreement. “They’re amazing,” she said. “Gustus knew I needed a special place of my own so he helped me build this tree stand. It was a good way to distract me after everything that had happened and I learned to trust him.”  
“For what it’s worth they raised an amazing girl,” Clarke said, kissing her on the cheek.   
Lexa sighed, how was Clarke even real. The last time she’d had a panic attack around someone who wasn’t a family member it hadn’t ended well. It had been in middle school during a field trip. She had been having a good time at the zoo, watching the monkeys act crazy when she’d heard a voice that sound like her birth father’s.   
Her partner at the time, Costia, had treated her like a freak when she started to hyperventilate. She laughed, thinking that Lexa was afraid of the monkeys. The teasing and cruelty didn’t last more than a few weeks but it was still rough on Lexa. That was one of the reasons why she liked being on the farm instead of out with people. The animals didn’t judge her and neither did her family.  
“Sorry about all that,” Lexa mumbled, her eyes fixed on the fields in front of them.   
Before she could open her mouth and apologize even further Clarke shushed her, kissing her templed.   
“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” she assured her. “Honestly Lexa you’re just so strong and amazing. I’ve heard the things that people like Murphy say about you in school and you just ignore it. You’re unapologetically you and I think that’s beautiful. I wish I could be like that.”  
Lexa sat up, turning to face the blonde. “Me brave? I just hide away from people,” she insisted. “Clarke you put yourself out there and you’re always there for people and I think that’s amazing. You’re strong too, just in a different way.”  
Clarke smiled, leaning forward and kissing her.  
It was a slow sweet kiss that made Lexa’s heart race. She leaned into it more, slipping her hands gripping Clarke’s that rest between them.   
‘I died...I died and I’m in heaven,’ she thought as she switched up the angle a bit. She let out a contented sigh when they finally broke apart.   
“Beautiful,” Clarke whispered, resting their foreheads together. “I think I like you Lexa Woods.”  
Lexa smiled at that, kissing Clarke’s nose. “I know I like you,” she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've done a time jump to the first day of senior year! Lexa is a morning person and Clarke...not so much. This chapter is full of fluff and happy stuff and only a little bit of Finn (but not much and he's not too bad) and a discussion about Doctor Who.
> 
> I'm sorry about the late update! The last week of my life has been pretty hectic between both of my jobs and personal stuff. I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as I could so I didn't get the chance to check it for grammar or spelling mistakes so I apologize in advance if there are a lot of those. I hope you like it!

Chapter 8:

“Morning babe,” Lexa said, a bright smile on her face as Clarke climbed into the passenger side of her truck. Her smile only grew when Clarke shot her a half hearted glare.   
“Mornings suck,” the blonde grumbled as she shoved her backpack onto the floor of the truck and scooted across the bench seat to sit next her girlfriend.   
Lexa kissed her on the top of the head after she’d rested her head on her shoulder.   
“C’mon it’s a gorgeous morning,” she sing songed. “The birds are singing, the sun is out and we’re about to spend 7 hours in a prison like building!” She laughed when Clarke let out a huff.  
“Why is my girlfriend such a morning person,” she whined.  
“Because you’re dating a farmer,” she answered.   
Clarke hummed a response, her eyes falling shut and her breathing already starting to even out.  
Lexa rolled her eyes, her heart ready to burst with the affection she felt towards the sleeping blonde.   
The drive to Polis High School was a quiet one, the only sounds were Clarke’s steady breathing and the low sound of ‘Dixie Chicks’ on the radio.  
Lexa took the time to reflect on the past summer. She wasn’t exaggerating when she said that it was the greatest of her life.   
She and Clarke spent practically all their time together. It had become a tradition for the blonde to come to the Woods’ resident and watch Lexa as she went about her usual evening routine. Afterwards they would either watch a movie in Lexa’s room or go out with some of their friends.  
Raven and Octavia wouldn’t stop gushing about just how cute ‘Clexa’ was, evening going as far as making it a hashtag whenever they posted a photo of the two.  
Lexa found that part slightly annoying but nothing mattered except Clarke. She’d learned so much about her and there wasn’t a thing about her that she didn’t find endearing. Honestly, Clarke Griffin was an angel sent from heaven to bless Lexa’s life.   
20 minutes later she found herself pulling into the senior section of the parking lot. It was only halfway full, the majority of upperclassmen choosing to show up last minute. That wasn’t Lexa’s style though. Her Mother always stressed the importance of being even a little early to things.   
Lexa glanced at the blonde still practically unconscious on her shoulder. During the drive Clarke had wrapped her arms around Lexa’s middle and nuzzled even closer to her.   
The brunette hated to wake her but…  
“Clarke,” she whispered, leaning forward and peppering kisses on her forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. “You have to get up babe.”  
“Nooooooo,” she whined, sounding like a disgruntled five year old. “Five more minutes Lex please?”   
Lexa took her phone off the dash and checked the time. “Fine,” she sighed. “You’re a bad influence on me Griffin.”  
A sleepy smile spread on Clarke’s face, her eyes still closed, as she squeezed Lexa’s middle.   
“You love it though,” she mumbled.   
“I suppose,” the brunette answered, feigning annoyance.   
The cab of the truck was silent after that. Lexa grabbed her phone and opened up her schedule just to be certain what kind of day she’d be put through.   
Her first class was American History which she shared with Bellamy. She was glad about that though, Bellamy loved history and so she was sure she’d be able to pass that class easily with his help.   
After that she had astronomy (she had to take one science class but absolutely hated it, she respected science as a whole but never truly understand what the hell was going on) and after that she had a study hall with Raven which she wasn’t sure she was ready for.   
Finally, her fourth period was gym, which she had with Clarke. Both girls were excited about that since gym was a class where they could be next to each other without a desk getting in the way.   
Lunch followed that and then she had a business math class (she and Clarke shared this one too), English lit and then ended the day with a double period of wood shop with Lincoln.  
All in all it seemed like it was going to be a pretty easy going year which is exactly what she wanted.   
A loud yawn beside her forced her out of her thoughts as she felt Clarke unwrap her arms from around her waist and sit up to stretch.   
“Morning babe part two,” she joked as she tucked her phone in her pocket.   
Clarke smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her lips. “Good morning baby,” she responded.   
Anytime Clarke used a nickname Lexa almost melts. Her favorite by far was when she called her babe or baby.   
‘God you’re so gay Lexa,’ she thought to herself as she got out of the truck, grabbing her back pack from where it sat in the bed.   
She made her way around to where Clarke stood, her right hand out expectantly. Lexa grabbed it with a grin, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of it.   
“Somebody is a real charmer this morning,” Clarke commented as they made their way to large brick building in front of them.   
Lexa shrugged as if it were nothing even though on the inside she was jumping for joy.   
“Only for you,” she answered, kissing the top of Clarke’s head. “So are we the first here or did any of the others manage to crawl out of bed at a decent hour?”  
Clarke rolled her eyes good naturedly at that. “You don’t get to decide what’s a decent hour Woods,” she said. “You think getting up at 4 is normal.”  
“Well it is for me,” the brunette insisted as she grabbed the door to the main entrance and held it open for Clarke. “I mean if I didn’t have horses to feed and groom and cows to help my dad take care of I probably would think it’s an ungodly hour.”  
Clarke nodded her head at that kissing her girlfriend on the cheek in thanks for holding the door open. “So who’s your homeroom again?”  
Lexa had to think about that for a minute as the two climbed the steps near the door to the senior floor. “Mr. Pike I think,” she said. “You?”  
“I’ve got Mrs. Waterson,” she answered. “Well she won’t let us call her that I bet, she’ll probably insist we call her Luna.”  
Lexa snorted a laugh at that as they made it to the second floor landing. “Pike would never allow that,” she said. “I think he’s still a little sore he didn’t get that botany job sophomore year.”  
Charles Pike was obsessed with everything plant related, which would seem surprising considering he was a math teacher. He had applied for a job at a local greenhouse two years ago and of course hadn’t gotten the job which made having him as a teacher hell.   
Lexa hadn’t had him herself but Clarke mentioned that she knew someone who did. He’d been so upset about the job that he gave all of his classes a pop quiz on subjects they’d just barely begun discussing...and FAILED them for it too.   
The two made their way down the hallway towards Clarke’s homeroom choosing to save Lexa from the grumpy math teacher a little while longer.   
Before they entered the room though Lexa took the opportunity an empty hallway had to offer and pushed Clarke against the wall just next to the closed door, kissing her.   
Clarke smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck.   
“And what was that for?”   
Lexa shrugged, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m going to go three periods without seeing you Clarke, THREE!”   
The blonde giggled at the dramatic tone her girlfriend used. “Poor baby,” she cooed, patting her cheek. “I’ll miss you too but look at it this way, we won’t be doing anything in gym class so we can just cuddle in the gym!”  
“Whoa there PDA Griffin!”  
Lexa’s smile turned into a frown at the sound of Finn Collins’ voice.   
Truth be told Lexa had been trying her best to get along with the doctor’s son but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The boy had a tendency to always need Clarke for something whenever it was just the two of them. The main reason Clarke spent so much time at Lexa’s is because Finn wouldn’t bug her as much if she was there.   
“It comes with dating this cutie,” Clarke shot back at him as she gently nudged Lexa off of her. “I mean it’s hard to keep my hands off of her.”  
Lexa could feel her face turn pink from the compliment as she laced her hand with Clarke’s again. She nodded a silent greeting to Finn and the boy did the same to her, his grin still firmly planted on his face.   
“So are you ready for AP Bio first period,” he turned his attention fully on Clarke. “I heard Mr. Robinson is a hardass.”  
Clarke sighed leaning against Lexa dramatically. “I’m so not ready,” she said. “Honestly I’m just excited about the four art classes that take up the end of my day. Pottery, sculpture, painting, drawing, I’m pretty much doing it all this year and I can’t wait!”  
Lexa couldn’t stop the dopey smile that grew on her face as she listened to her girlfriend talk excitedly about art. She’d learned that art was very much the blonde’s passion and she’d much rather be in an art studio rather than a lab.   
She had mentioned to Lexa on their third date that she respected the medical field but wasn’t sure if she wanted to follow in her mother’s steps. She actually really wanted to combine the two and maybe major in art therapy. Something that she had yet to bring up to Abby who really wanted Clarke to become a surgeon of some kind.   
“My Dad has me focusing solely on sciences,” Finn commented. “I really would love to look into photography. I convinced him to let me join yearbook so at least there’s that.”  
Lexa tensed a little at the mention of Mr. Collins. She still wasn’t exactly happy with the man after he basically threatened her back in June.   
“At least you have one fun class then,” she offered. Her kind tone was forced but if Finn could tell he didn’t let on.   
He smiled at her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his shorts. “Thanks Lexa, I have it ninth period so it’ll be my way to decompress I think.”  
There was an awkward silence after a moment. Lexa was never sure how to act around Finn. Sometimes, like then, he was nice and then others he acted cocky and like he was going to take Clarke from her. It gave the brunette whiplash honestly.   
“Well I should probably go to Pike’s room,” she spoke up turning to face Clarke. “I’ll meet you out here and I can walk you to bio, it’s close to history anyway.”  
Clarke smiled kissing her sweetly. “You are such a gentlewoman,” she said. “Is someone going to miss me?”  
Lexa shrugged at that. “Duh,” she answered. “I mean you haven’t even seen Raven or Octavia yet. I bet they’re missing you a lot.” She grinned as Clarke rolled her eyes.   
“You’re a dork Lexa Woods,” she huffed.   
Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist pulling her close. “But I’m your dork,” she whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.   
Heart sped up as Clarke giggled, playfully shoving her back. “Yes you are,” she said matter-of-factedly. She kissed her one more time before turning and following Finn into Luna’s classroom.   
Lexa watched her go, a smile on her face as she turned and headed to Pike’s classroom a few doors down.   
The school day went pretty smoothly as far as Lexa was concerned.   
Bellamy sat next to her in history and entertained her with a rant about how European history was so much cooler. A rant that their teacher picked up on and apparently found fascinating because the two discussed it for the entire class period.   
She found out she had Astronomy with Lincoln and Octavia, realizing that she was totally going to be a third wheel for the year. She wasn’t too mad about it though. She’d never seen Lincoln look so in love with a girl so he could live with their cuteness.   
Raven almost got them kicked out of the study hall they had in the library when she attempted to build a functioning robot out of scraps she’d swiped from her robotics class. The robot had a ‘tiny glitch’ as the Latina put it.   
That tiny glitch being its ability to slice pencils in half and, almost, Lexa’s finger.  
Thankfully the brunette had quick reflexes and was able to crush the tiny metal thing with her history book before it could cause any damage.   
Finally, gym class rolled around and Lexa was never happier to see her beautiful girlfriend.   
Clarke had arrived first and was sitting at the top of the bleachers with Octavia and Bellamy. The three looked to be in a heated argument.   
Before she could open her mouth to ask what they were talking about Raven had rushed past her and was sitting next to the blonde.   
“Before Lexa reaches you I just want to point out that she’s 100% intact,” she spoke quickly.   
Clarke turned away from the Blake twins, who were still arguing about what Lexa thought was some tv show.   
“Raven…..what did you try to do to my girlfriend?” Her Brie was furrowed with worry as her gaze bore into her best friend.   
“Nothing,” She gasped, looking offended. “She just happened to be around when I was working on a project.”  
Lexa rolled her eyes at her attempts to explain herself.   
“A robot that almost took my finger off,” she snarked. She shoved Raven over and sat down next to Clarke, ignoring Raven’s whine of protest.   
“What?!”  
Clarke probably would have said more but Lexa silenced her with a kiss.   
“I’m fine,” she insisted. “I’ve learned to be on alert whenever Raven is working on one of her projects.”  
“Seee Clarkie,” Raven spoke up. She rested her arm around Lexa’s shoulder with a grin on her face. “She’s a smart one...although I’m a little bummed that you broke the little guy.”  
Lexa rolled her eyes at that. “Maybe you shouldn’t add sharp objects to your projects until AFTER you know they’ll work. What exactly were you trying to do anyway?”  
Raven glanced at her sneakers awkwardly. “A machine that can cut cake for me….”  
“I think you should just stick to doing it yourself for now,” Clarke consoled. She reached over and patted her friend’s knee. “I’ll also forgive you for almost mangling my girlfriend.”   
Conversation turned to Bellamy and Octavia who were still in a very heated discussion about which Doctor was the best off the BBC show Doctor Who.   
“They’re all the best,” Clarke insisted. “They all are The Doctor regardless of what face he or she is wearing.”   
“But Matt Smith is so adorable,” Bellamy whined. “But like at the same time he can be scary it’s such a cool combo.”  
Octavia rolled her eyes. “Christopher Eccleston is so under appreciated though,” she shot back at him. “I mean sure he was only there for one season but it as the start of a whole new generation of Doctor Who!”   
“I liked David Tennant,” Raven spoke up. “His spiky hair was so cool and his trench coat.”  
Lexa glanced between the four brow scrunched up in confusion.   
“Doctor what now,” she asked Clarke.   
Every but Clarke gasped in shock at her question.   
“You don’t know Doctor Who,” Octavia shouted.   
“How are we even friends,” Bellamy gasped.   
“Have you been under a rock Woods,” Raven said scooting away from her slowly. “It’s one of the longest running shows in existence!”  
Lexa looked to Clarke her head cocked to the side slightly. “I really don’t understand.”  
Clarke wrapped and arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.   
“We’ll have to binge it sometime,” she offered. “I’m not sure I’d be able to explain the entire thing to you.”  
“I could,” both Octavia and Bellamy said in unison.   
Lexa shook her head, nose scrunched up. “I think I’ll just have a cuddle date with Clarke and watch the show.”  
Both Blakes looked affronted while Clarke shot them a smile and cuddled closer into Lexa’s side.   
Their conversation ended at that as their two gym teachers, Mr. Allen and Mrs. Jackson, began going over what would be expected of them for the year.   
Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and the brunette smiled as she listened to the two teachers drone on and on.   
Today was a pretty good first day of school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm late again and I'm really sorry about that. This chapter is about the second half of the school day told from Clarke's point of view. The Doctor Who discussion continues, Raven is well Raven again and the whole gang is their including Monty and Jasper. I want to include those two a little more when I can because the dynamic they have is adorable.
> 
> Also bad news, I'm going to be traveling next weekend so I don't think I'll be able to update on either Saturday or Sunday. I'll try to make it up to you guys the week after!

Chapter 9:

“Jasper I swear if you throw that grape you’re going to regret it!”

Clarke sighed loudly as she sat down between Monty and Lexa at their lunch table. Jasper sat across from them, a grape in his hand looking like he was ready to throw it at a group of freshman a few tables over. 

Watching Jasper was always a chore. One that Monty had the pleasure of doing since they were in kindergarten. Clarke knew that Monty really didn’t care that much, he actually would be lost without his other half. But she couldn’t help but find their dynamic hilarious.

Jasper was quick to pop the fruit in his mouth with an innocent smile on his face. “Whhhhaatttt, Mon I would NEVER!”

“You know I can practically read your mind dude,” Monty shot back, pointing his fork at him accusingly. “And throwing fruit is such a freshman thing to do.”

Jasper gasped in offense and went into a rant about how mature he was.

Clarke rolled her eyes, turning her full attention on Lexa who looked about ready to die.

“They’ve been like this the whole time you were gone,” her girlfriend whined. “I was praying the rest of you would show up eventually.”

“Awwwww Woods I didn’t realized you liked us so much,” Raven said as she sat down across from the brunette next to Jasper. Bellamy took a seat on the other side of Lexa and Lincoln and Octavia sat down across from each other on the other side of Monty and Jasper.

“I miss you like a heart attack,” Lexa sassed, causing Clarke and Bellamy to both laugh. 

Clarke kissed her girlfriend’s cheek before taking a bite of her pizza. Their hands found each other under the table and Lexa began rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. God she was amazing. 

The couple ate their food in silence as Bellamy and Raven picked up their earlier argument about Doctor Who.

“David Tennant was the best ya wanna know why Bell?” Raven waved her sandwich around in front of the boy. “He’s the tenth Doctor and has the word TEN in his real name!” She proceeded to make an explosion noise throwing her hands apart and causing her sandwich to fly into the side of Jasper’s face.

Lexa let out a laugh, covering her mouth to keep her from spewing milk much to Clarke’s amusement. Lexa’s laugh was so delicate and cute in public but so loud and equally cute when it was just the two of them. She adored the girl sitting next to her there was no doubt about that. She accepted her friends so easily no matter how frustrating they could be and that was important to the blonde. Her friends meant a lot to her so if her significant other couldn’t be around them then she was sure it would work out.

“What the frick frack Reyes,” Jasper yelled as he wiped a glob of mustard off his cheek. He looked pointedly at Monty as if he were supposed to help. The Korean boy was too busy laughing, gripping his sides, a few tears were even beginning to roll down his cheeks.

Raven shrugged handing him a napkin. “You know I get into my arguments Jas,” she shot back at him. “I think I broke Monty though.”

Monty waved a hand shaking his head, his laughter beginning to subside a little. “I...I’m good,” he giggled, “It’s just the look on his face, it was so priceless!” He wiped a tear from his eye and took a deep breath. 

“Even the Commander laughed,” Bellamy chimed in. “You should be proud Raven.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as a cocky smirk made its way onto Raven’s face. “Bellamy makes it sound like I never laugh I totally do.” When the entire table just silently looked at her she raised a brow. “What? I do...right?” She turned to Clarke for support who patted her cheek lovingly. 

“You do look stoic pretty often babe,” she spoke gently. “But I know for fact that you laugh a lot. You usually laugh at what I say….or at Raven’s stupidity.”

“Excuse you,” Raven shouted, “Raven Reyes and stupid are never in the same sentence! Genius, yes, gorgeous, yes, that Latina with the killer smile and rocking bod, definitely...but never stupid!” 

“Not to ruin your moment Rae but do you remember that time you set Monty’s hair on fire,” Octavia spoke up from her end of the table. “I’d have to call that stupid.” She grinned when Raven shot her a death glare.

Beside Octavia, Monty nodded his head. “You told me you were going to trim it. I didn’t realize that involved a lighter.”

“And there was the time you thought you could jump my Mom’s car with your bike and broke the back windshield,” Clarke spoke up. “You’re lucky my Mom likes you so much or she would have killed you.”

“Okay one, I saw a guy cut hair with fire before and wanted to try it,” Raven shot back, pointing a finger accusingly at a grinning Octavia and Monty. “And two, I just didn’t build the ramp at the right angle or it would have worked out.” She looked at Clarke as she said this.

“You guys are insane,” Lexa mumbled so only Clarke could hear. The blonde let out a laugh at that nudging the brunette’s shoulder.

“Like you and your friends haven’t done anything stupid,” she responded. “If I remember correctly you told me a story about you and Lincoln attempting to ride a bull or something at ten years old.”

Bellamy snorted a laugh shrugging when Lexa shot him a glare. “It’s true Woods,” he answered. “I remember that day. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Lincoln scream like a girl before then. And I also remember saying ‘Lexa are you sure this is a good idea’. To which you replied ‘I’m not scared of some hamburger on legs.’”

Clarke couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped at the thought of a tiny Lexa with her chest puffed out declaring she wasn’t afraid. Everything about the girl next to her was adorable really.

“See my ideas are genius but just weren’t execute correctly,” Raven reasoned. “That’s just really dumb Lexa.” She leaned back slightly when the brunette shot her a glare, her jaw set. “Ooooo it’s the Commander stare.”

“I’m not sure I’d poke the bear,” Lincoln warned the girl. “She’s gotten donkey kicked before and remained standing...I’m still not sure how she did.” 

Octavia raised a brow skeptically at that glancing at Lexa who just shrugged. “To be fair I did have a few choice words to say to the animal,” she said. 

“You never told me about that,” Clarke said, scanning her girlfriend’s body as if she would find signs of injury.

“I just had some bruised ribs. I managed to get out of the way of it for the most part, he just nicked me a little,” she spoke nonchalantly. When the blonde’s worried expression didn’t seem to go away she smiled reassuringly and kissed her. “I’m fine I swear, it was a few years ago at a farm show. The donkey wasn’t even mine, I was just trying to help the own get him into his pen.”

Clarke still wasn’t thrilled to hear about that. She knew that Lexa’s lifestyle could be dangerous but chose not to think too much about it. If she did she’d probably never sleep. There had been a few times over the summer where she’d seen her in some less than ideal situations but she had always managed to get out of them. Lexa was smart and could think on her feet, that much Clarke knew.

“It’s a good thing your Mom is a doctor Griff,” Jasper spoke up. “Whenever Lexa loses in a fight with a cow you can call her up.” The boy let out a loud yelp right at the end of his sentence. Clarke couldn’t see why but she could only assume Monty had just kicked the boy in the shin judging by the glare he was shooting at him.

Lexa leaned closer to her, wrapping her arm around her waist. “I’m practically indestructible so don’t worry,” she whispered into her ear before kissing her head.

“God you two are so sweet it’s sickening,” Bellamy spoke up. “I never thought I’d see the day that Lexa Woods would be so into head kisses.” He made a gagging, wincing when Lexa smacked the back of his head.

“I could still kick your ass Blake,” she challenged, her green eyes glaring pointedly at him.

Clarke sighed taking a sip from her milk as she listened to her girlfriend and her friend argue about who was the stronger of the two.

A few minutes later the lunch bell rang and Lexa and Clarke split off from the group to head to their business math class. Clarke was really excited about this one, it was silly but she was really excited to have a class with just Lexa. She loved her friends but sometimes they could be a little much. When she was with just her girlfriend things were a little calmer and less explody. Of course to be fair the explosions usual only happened with Raven around.

Unfortunately for them, they had Pike as a math teacher and he organized the class in alphabetical order.

Clarke found herself sitting two rows away from Lexa much to their disappointment. The only hope they had was when the grumpy teacher mentioned that he would consider giving them free reign if the entire class did well on their first quiz in two weeks.

“We have got to do super well,” Clarke insisted as they left the class, hand in hand. “Because if I don’t get to sit next to you I’m going lose it….does that make me sound clingy?”

Lexa chuckled shaking her head as they made their way down the stairs. “Nope, I was thinking the same thing actually.”

Clarke beamed at her kissing the brunette on the cheek. “So did you want to meet at your truck after school? Since it’s the first day I shouldn’t take long in my advanced drawing class.”

Lexa nodded her head, tugging Clarke out of the flow of traffic next to her English class. Her hands rested on her hips and Clarke’s hands wrapped around her waist pulling them closer together.

“We could do homework and you could help me with my chores,” the brunette offered, pressing their foreheads together. 

Clarke giggled, kissing the taller girl’s nose. “I didn’t realize me sitting and watching you work is helpful,” she commented. “I always thought it may have come across as creepy.”

Lexa pulled her head back looking almost offended. “I would never find you creepy Clarke Griffin,” she insisted. “If anything you keep me from slacking off.” She grinned when the blonde snorted a laugh. “What? It’s true.”

“Whatever you say baby.” Clarke kissed the brunette one last time before watching her head into her English class. She sighed already missing the other girl before making her way through the school to the art wing.

“How is it that it’s the first day and you’re already upstaging me?” 

Clarke laughed at the exasperated look on Monty’s face as he studied the intricate painting of a rainbow colored snake.

Due to her and Monty being in the advanced art class the teacher basically just handed out her outline for their portfolio and set them to work. That’s something Clarke enjoyed most about her teacher, Miss. Franklin. She was big on letting the more experienced artists have free reign when it came to their art so the next three class periods were going to be her me time.

“Your bunny is adorable,” Clarke insisted, patting her friend on the back. The two had taken two of the easels in the back of the classroom, far away from the noise of new freshman testing out their creative skills.

“I suppose,” he responded wistfully. He glanced at the fuzzy creature mid hop in a green meadow. “Your rainbow snake is so pretty, but also badass!”

Clarke grinned, turning to look at her work. She had finished coloring in the scaled on the head. It was wrapped around a tree branch, it’s head resting on the end and staring into the eyes of a field mouse.

“Thank you,” she said. “Franklin never said it had to be a typical creature so I thought I’d take some creative liberties.” She picked up the small brush she was using and continue her work. Beside her she could occasionally hear Monty mumble something about ‘stupid fluffy thing’ followed closely by ‘who am I kidding, you’re freaking cute.’

Class ended a few minutes later and Clarke switched classrooms to pottery. That class passed by pretty easy, she didn’t really get to start anything. She just designed a vase she was going to make for her Mom.

Her drawing class flew by just as quickly with Mrs. Franklin spending the class explaining the syllabus and letting her students list some of their ideas.

Finally the day ended and she was heading towards Lexa’s old beat up truck, buzzing with excitement to see her girlfriend.  
“Hey babe,” Lexa beamed. She was leaning against her truck, her flannel tied around her waist in just a tank top. “Have any creative breakthroughs?”

Clarke smirked wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist and kissing her slowly. After a moment she pulled away biting her own lip. “My muse wasn’t with me so not exactly,” she breathed.

Lexa’s cheeks tinged pink as she pushed herself off the truck, her arms still firmly around Clarke’s waist. “Smooth talker,” she teased. “I had fun in woodshop. Lincoln and I are going to build a shed for the athletics department.”

“You love it,” the blonde responded. She kissed her on the cheek before making her way around the truck to the passenger side. 

Clarke took her seat next to Lexa, the brunette wrapped her free arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the top of the head. The blonde settled in resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

It was a really good first day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry about how late I am with this update. I have an explanation at the end of the chapter if you care to know why I dropped off the face of the earth.   
> Anyway, this chapter starts out with some drama involving Aden and ends with some Clexa fluff and happiness because I have trouble not writing fluff. Hope you guys like it and again I apologize for this being over a month late.

Chapter 10:

“We might have this shed done faster than we thought,” Lincoln said as he and Lexa left their wood shop class. 

Lexa shrugged nonchalantly at that, shaking the saw dust from her flannel. “And you’re really surprised by that?”

Her best friend grinned at her. “With two badasses like us? No way!”

Lexa tied her flannel around her waist, excited to see her girlfriend. She was pretty sure she would never not be excited to see the blonde.

‘God Lexa you’re so gay,’ she thought as she and Lincoln made their way through the crowded halls.

She and Clarke planned on spending an hour or so together before Clarke had to go home. Abby was okay with their relationship but insisted that they have family time. Lexa could understand that, she knew Clarke tended to spend all her time at her place but it was only because Finn would never go there. They both were pretty sure Abby actually knew that which is why she allowed Clarke to spend as much time as she did at the Woods home.

“Lexa! Hey Lexa!”

The brunette couldn’t help but grin as she turned to see Aden running after her down the hall, dodging upperclassmen and fellow freshman alike in their mad rush to leave the building for a few hours. The grin fell from her face however when she saw how pale he looked. 

“What’s up,” she asked as he skidded to a halt in front of her. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

It took a second for the boy to regain his breathing. When he did he shook his head. “I think Clarke might try to kill a kid for me,” he spoke frantically. “Raven and Octavia told me to come find you. We have to hurry though!”

“Where,” Lexa’s jaw set and her green eyes sparked with both worry and anger. What the hell could this kid have done to piss off Clarke? 

“Follow me,” Aden gestured as he took off once again. 

Lexa and Lincoln shared a look before running after the boy towards the parking lot. 

“So this guy Mike has been on my case since middle school,” Aden huffed out as they jogged towards the back corner of the parking lot. “And like usually he doesn’t bug me too much but today...today he actually hit me and may have threatened to kick the shit out of me even more if I didn’t listen to him.” He lifted up his shirt as he ran, showing a pretty nasty bruise on his lower abdomen.

“Clarke found out,” Lincoln supplied. 

“Stupid Monty and his loyalty,” Aden ground out in frustration as he let his shirt drop. “He saw it happen after lunch and must have told Clarke during art class. Octavia sent me a text saying that Clarke is out waiting for him so she can ‘teach him a lesson’.”

Lexa was both proud of her girlfriend’s protectiveness but also very concerned it would get her kicked out of school. 

They fell silent as they made it to their destination. Clearly this Mike kid hadn’t arrived yet seeing as Clarke stood next to a blue Dodge Neon with her arms crossed over her chest and a fire in her blue eyes. 

Raven stood next to her looking like she was trying, and failing, to be a voice of reason to the blonde. She occasionally threw her hands out dramatically or even would grip the blonde by the shoulders and shake her.

Lexa knew things were bad if Raven, who designated herself as the 'thrower of hands' in their group, didn't want Clarke to fight this guy.

“Thank god,” Octavia sighed with relief as she saw the three approach. She had been watching out for Mike, hoping to get the idiot to walk away before Clarke could see him. “Lexa I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who can keep her from doing something stupid.”

Lexa glanced over at her girlfriend, not entirely sure of that. She could see why Clarke was pissed off. She remembered a time when Anya threw a girl off a swing set for making fun of Lexa’s missing front teeth in elementary school. Older siblings were dangerously protective. 

“Shit here he comes,” Lincoln muttered under his breath. 

Lexa turned around to see a skinny kid with shaggy black hair and a pair of mirrored ray bans on. His jeans had holes in them and he wore a leather jacket and black converse. Clearly he was trying to be intimidating. 

‘Well he really does look like a douche bag,’ she thought as she studied the guy.

He was one his phone laughing about something so he hadn't noticed the group waiting for him yet. 

“How is a freshman driving,” Lexa looked at Aden, brow quirked in confusion. 

“He was held back two times in the seventh grade,” the boy supplied. “He only managed to get this far by bullying and threatening kids into doing his homework and projects for him. I wasn’t one of those kids. I always told him no. Apparently no wasn’t an okay answer today.”

The kid stopped in his tracks, his laughter subsiding as he shoved his phone in his back pocket. “Who the hell are you,” he snarled. He glanced at all of them in turn, grinning when he saw Aden standing behind Lexa. “Can’t fight your own battles Griffin?”

Lexa heard the pounding of feet behind her. She could practically feel Clarke's anger like fire as the blonde attempted to rush past her. The brunette was quick to lung forward and wrap her arms tightly around her girlfriend, stopping her in her tracks.

“You think it’s okay to hit people you shit head,” she screamed as she struggled to free herself from Lexa’s iron grip. 

Mike’s eyes widened slightly and he took a step back, but the smirk never left his face. “Aww it’s so cute that you need your sister to protect you,” he cooed, still looking at Aden. “Too bad her girlfriend won’t let her try. I’m not afraid to fight back.”

It took all of Lexa’s will power not to let Clarke go. This kid totally needed his ass kicked, but she wasn’t going to let Clarke get in trouble.

“Breathe Clarke,” she whispered in her ear. “I know you’re angry but getting yourself in trouble isn’t the answer. He’s not worth it.”

She could feel Clarke’s breathing continue to come in short and fast from her rage.

“You don’t get it Lexa,” she ground out. “No one treats my brother like that… NO ONE!” She spat out the last part as she attempt to lung at the boy again.

Lexa tightened her grip ever so slightly to keep the blonde from successfully escaping. Guilt weighed her down slightly, the fear of hurting her girlfriend at the forefront of her mind as well.

“Get out of here while you can dumbass,” Lexa snapped at him. She knew she’d probably piss her girlfriend off by doing that but she didn’t care at the moment. All that mattered was protecting her.

Mike pulled his keys from his pocket and strolled past them towards his car. “I’m soooo scared,” he mocked. “Some little bitch and his skank of a-”

He never finished his sentence.

Aden came out of nowhere and delivered an impressive punch to his nose. The blow took the bigger kid off guard, sending him flying back into his car and snapping his sunglasses in half.

“Do what Lexa said or I’ll aim further south you meathead,” Aden growled. 

Lexa could feel Clarke go slack just a little as they both stared in shock at her brother. His blue eyes showed a cold rage as he towered over the other kid. With his jaw set and fists clenched he looked like Jake.

“You’ll regret this,” Mike growled. The threat didn’t sound nearly as terrifying considering how nasally he sounded. 

He yanked open the driver’s side door and got into the car, slamming it shut behind him. 

After the loud rumblings of Mike’s vehicle had completely faded into the distance Lexa could feel Clarke gently nudge her side with her elbow.

“I need to talk to him,” she spoke quietly, her blue eyes never leaving Aden’s angry expression.

Lexa’s arms dropped to her sides instantly and she watched Clarke rush to her little brother, cupping his cheeks gently and whispering so that only he could hear.

The brunette still couldn’t believe what she’d witnessed. She was entirely sure that Clarke was probably going to be the one to fight the kid, not Aden.

“I can’t believe he did that,” Raven spoke up in awe. She had made her way over to the other three, doing their best not to interrupt the Griffins’ moment.

Octavia nodded her head in agreement. “Aden has always been more passive,” she agreed. “I’m proud of him though.”

“He beat me to him,” Raven grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “I wasn’t going to let him get away with saying anything about Clarke.”

Lexa silently agreed. She wanted so badly to attack the kid after what he said. But after encouraging Clarke to let it go she didn’t think it would be right to go against her own words. 

“I think we’re gonna head out,” Lincoln spoke up. “Do you want a ride Reyes? I know your car is currently in pieces in your garage.”

Raven shot a glare at Octavia to which the dark haired girl grinned. “It’s not in pieces,” she defended. “Not entirely anyway….but yeah that’d be great.”

Octavia patted Lexa on the shoulder to get her attention. She’d been almost completely enraptured in the two blonde siblings in front of her to really acknowledge the conversation happening beside her.

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she said with a small smile.

Lexa turned to look at her, nodding her head and offering her own smile. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Let’s hope that dumbass doesn’t try to start anything.”

The other three nodded their heads in agreement before heading towards Lincoln’s car on the opposite side of the lot.

Lexa turned just in time to see Clarke and Aden approaching her, Clarke’s arm slung over the younger boy’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to take you guys home,” she asked. She knew that she and Clarke had plans but at the moment she’d rather give that up for the two siblings to have time together.

Clarke opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Aden.

“You can take me home,” he said, “but you and Clarke had plans to hang out. I”ll see her for our family time anyway. Pretty sure Dad plans on making us play Monopoly again.”

Lexa laughed quietly as Clarke shuddered dramatically. “The last time we played that I ended up getting thrown into the pool for ‘cheating’.”

“Well you did cheat,” Aden insisted as the three started to walk towards Lexa’s truck. He threw his hands up in the air looking exasperated. “I mean there was no way you could manage to get ALL of the good property so quickly.”

Lexa watched the two argue playfully back and forth, glad to see them getting back to normal. She knew once she and Clarke were alone they’d have to talk about it, but until then she was content listening to their bickering.

 

The couple decided to go spend time in Lexa’s tree stand once they’d dropped Aden off with promises Clarke would be back in time for game night.

“I’m not ready for Monopoly,” Clarke whined as she leaned back into Lexa’s open arms. “I so didn’t cheat last time and I won’t cheat this time! It’s not my fault I have skill.”

Lexa chuckled at that kissing the blonde on the temple. “I believe you,” she said. “Anya used to cheat, but she would admit to it. She used to defend herself by saying ‘In real life there are no rules.”

Clarke laughed at the brunette’s horrible impression of her sister, beginning to trace patterns on her forearm with her finger.

“Thanks for today,” she spoke quietly. Her blue eyes focused on the invisible swirls and patterns she drew on Lexa’s arm. “I probably would have done something regrettable otherwise.”

Lexa shrugged looking out at the fields that were glowing in the sunlight. “I almost hit him if I’m being honest,” she said. “But my Dad taught me to always be as level headed as can be. What he said about you though….that was over the line.”

“I still can’t believe Aden hit him,” Clarke said, adjusting her position so she could look at her girlfriend. “He’s always been like our Dad, always avoiding conflict when he can. He just came out of nowhere and...wham!”

“Raven said he beat her to it,” Lexa commented, turning her attention from the open field to Clarke. “I wonder what kind of machine she’ll make to torture the guy?”

“With Raven who knows. If I were you I’d skip study hall for a few days if you want to stay out of the hospital,” she answered. “And I would love if you’d stay in one piece.

Lexa feigned shock. “Have I not told you that as a lesbian I’m impervious to physical harm? It’s in the rule book I swear, right next to ‘thou shalt wear flannels everyday’.”

Clarke rolled her eyes before leaning in to place a quick kiss to her lips. “You’re a dork,” she stated. 

Lexa tightened her grip around Clarke’s waist, nuzzling her face into the blonde’s neck. “I’m YOUR dork,” she mumbled as she kissed her jaw. 

“How could I ever forget that,” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa kissed her way to the blonde’s lips. “I don’t think I’d let you,” she whispered before closing the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said forever ago that I was only going to be gone a week and well...clearly stuff happened.  
> Anyway I have a job as a staff writer for a newspaper in my hometown and I've been getting more hours and more responsibilities so by the time I get home at the end of the day my brain is pretty much a pile of mush. I've been struggling to get this chapter out but it had never felt right to my mush brain until now. I'm hoping to get back into regular updates at least once every two weeks but I'm going to try for ever Saturday like I started out. I don't make any promises that I'll keep to that but we'll see.


End file.
